Ani to Imouto no Kitsune
by Canard Pars
Summary: A young Kurama took interest in the aftermath of the Kyuubi attack and it's container whom it was sealed away in. He took the baby from Sarutobi with the promise of returning her for two years just in time for Academy Shinobi Training in exchange for Naruto's status being secret...or else. YYH X-Over
1. Chapter 1

A young Kurama took interest in the aftermath of the Kyuubi attack and it's container whom it was sealed away in. He took the baby from Sarutobi with the promise of returning her for two years just in time for Academy Shinobi Training in exchange for Naruto's status being secret...or else. YYH X-Over

A:N- Kurama appears only 15-ish in my story instead of his twenty-ish appearance in canon. But guessing how old our favorite fox is would surely give us YYH fans aneurysms.

* * *

Kurama's interference

A silver-haired young man with furry ears and tail stood on top of a cliff, watching over the situation. He wore a white tunic, combat pants and sandals.

'A reiki bijuu kitsune...not a youkai but simply power given form and sentience, yet driven to madness.' he frowned. 'The cause is that man with the mask. I shall stop this.' he mused as he rushed to the battle site wherein he got there in time to aid the blonde in fighting the masked man.

'Who are you?!' they both gasped as the battle became two against one.

'I will not allow you to make a fool out of us with your perverse eyes, masked one.' the young man growled as he summoned a monstrous red...tree-like plant with very wrinkly bark with a 'mouth', secreting acid, which he shot against the masked man who cried in agony at having a part of his left arm and chest melted off. 'How do you like my Shokuyo Shokubutsu?' he chuckled. 'His saliva can melt even the strongest metal so your flesh and bones will not stand a chance!'

'Bastard!' the masked man growled as Kurama splashed him some more, delivering an agonizing death.

'Ouch...that's one way I definitely don't want to kill me.' the blonde man shuddered with a whimper. 'I prefer a quick death! But um...thanks kid.' he said gratefully. 'You just saved me and my wife some trouble.'

'Thank me later and let's deal with that one first.' said Kurama as the gigantic fox was losing control, so he caused some trees to grow and cage it, and for grass to grow in length, and wrap around the fox. 'Unfortunately I'm not strong enough just yet...I'm just a B-Class youkai and this one is an S-class yet thankfully brainless being.' he sighed. 'If he had intelligence, kami help us all.'

'My plan is to seal him in my daughter.' the blonde man told him. 'Please hold the fort while I get her and my wife!' and he was gone in a blink.

'...fool...you know not the fate you will condemn to your child...for you're too young to fully understand the way a human heart works.' then he narrowed his eyes when four more presences came. An armored old man and masked men in similar outfits.

'Who are you?' the old man demanded. 'Where's Minato?!' the young man just shrugged.

'That one or the blonde guy who just left?' he asked as he pointed at the masked man's melting corpse. 'He said he would get his wife and daughter to seal this being in his daughter.' said the young man as he looked up at Kyuubi. 'But in my opinion, it is a foolish idea.'

'What do you mean?' the old man frowned as the young man sighed.

'He will seal this beast in his daughter...and she will endure unjustified hatred and abuse from her fellow humans, who will think that she is the monster in human skin. I have seen many vessels who suffered the fate I speak of. Human idiocy and cruelty know no bounds. And to think you call _us_ monsters.' the young man sneered. 'That blonde man...Minato is it? Is a fool.'

'What is your name, young dog? Or fox? Or wolf...I can't really tell.' the old man questioned with a perplexed expression.

'I am a Gingitsune Youkai, old man. I am Youko Kurama.' said Kurama. 'And do not call me young for I am three millennia older than you despite how I look.' he snorted as Minato returned with a redhaired woman and an infant.

'I'm back with my wife and daughter!' he cried. 'I'll seal Kyuubi...'

'Seal him in ME Minato! I'm dying anyway!' the woman begged. 'Don't let Naruto suffer! My case may have been a secret to the whole village but I still lived miserably because my family hated me! They treated me like a demon!' she cried despairingly. 'I don't want our daughter to live life I did!'

'But it's the only way Kushina!' Minato cried. 'I can't seal him in you because you're dying! Your chakra tenketsu is destroyed by that masked man, we can't seal Kyuubi in a powerless human...' he choked out. 'He'll just break free! Naruto can contain him!'

'Er why not seal this thing in you?' Kurama questioned curiously as Minato had a forlorn smile.

'I will die once I do this...this particular jutsu is a kinjutsu that takes my life as a price.' Minato chuckled. 'That's why I can't. Please keep Kyuubi still my friend. I will prepare the sealing.'

'Minato no!' Kushina cried as she made an effort to grab her baby but she coughed up a lot of blood. 'Gah! Naruto!' she wailed in despair as Minato summoned a cradle-like throne and placed her baby in it. 'NOOO!' Kurama watched as Minato cried while making handseals.

'I know what kind of life we're leaving her to but for the sake of the village, it must be done! I'm so sorry! But you won't be alone!' he told his wife. 'As soon as I split up Kyuubi's chakra and seal his negative chakra in my dying body and seal the positive chakra, I will seal your remaining chakra in Naruto as well as mine! We'll be together within our daughter!' Kushina, Kurama, the old man and the masked men stared at him with wide eyes. 'Thank you for making me the man I am today Kushina...and thank you for making me the father of our daughter...' he choked with a smile. Kushina burst into tears.

'Thank you too...for loving me, Minato.' Kushina sobbed. 'For loving a cursed woman like me...and for giving me a family...but that man destroyed our family...' she glared hatefully at the man's corpse. 'We'll be together in Naruto, right?' she asked him weakly and hopefully.

'Aa. Even I'm not crazy enough to leave our daughter alone.' Minato grinned before frowning. 'I will split the chakra and seal both halves in me and Naruto with Hakke Fuin. I'm not gifted with seals like you or the late Mito-sama so I can only do that much. In my current strength, it's impossible for me to seal Kyuubi completely in our daughter. I can't let you take Kyuubi down with you to your death either, he'll just revive again and the Biju Balance will be thrown out of whack, a catastrophe in the making.' he said grimly. 'Then with Shiki Fuuin, I will strengthen Naruto's seal wherein we can keep an eye on it from within. Jiraiya-sensei said something about a coming revolution and a catastrophe the Toad Sage had foreseen. That masked man who attacked you during your labor or whoever his successors are will bring that catastrophe upon us! With the positive chakra I will seal in Naruto, she will have the power to stop the predicted revolution. I believe in it!' and he summoned the Shinigami. 'Have faith in our daughter! She'll make way for the future!'

The summoned Shinigami stabbed it's arm through Minato and it's arm lengthened to grab Kyuubi and take away half his power, causing Kyuubi to howl in pain and anger at the 'injury'.

'Ouch. That looks painful.' Kurama quipped with a slight grimace as Kyuubi shrunk to half it's size.

'Ehehe...nothing compared to what I'm feeling...I don't have much time. I'm getting corrupted already!' Minato chuckled as he grimaced in pain. 'What's your name?!'

'As I told that old man, I am Youko Kurama.' Kurama told him.

'Then Kurama! After I seal Kyuubi's soul and positive power, then my and my wife's remaining chakra in Naruto that will kill us both, destroy our bodies!' Kushina, Hiruzen and the ANBU were shocked with his request. 'Make sure not even a hair strand exists or a drop of blood! It's all I ask of you!' and he proceeded to his task despite the great pain it caused him. He sealed Kyuubi, then his and Kushina's chakras in Naruto.

'Naruto...happy...birthday...' Kushina choked as she and Minato died. Kurama picked up Naruto from the throne and used the Shokuyo Shokubutsu to destroy the couple's bodies as requested.

'I fulfilled Minato's strange request.' said Kurama. 'But I will take the child.'

'What will you do with Naruto, Kurama?' Hiruzen frowned warily at the young demon.

'I already told you what fate awaits a Jinchuuriki, old man. Even that woman knew as she said it herself. Her family made her life hell just for being a Jinchuuriki. I will raise this child and teach her how to control a kitsune's powers that she now has. I will return her to you on one condition.'

'That is?!' Hiruzen asked quickly.

'You are to tell your village a bastardized version of this event. Make it so that Minato sealed Kyuubi in himself with the Shiki Fuuin sealing Kyuubi into Shinigami himself before he and his wife perished. Then died like true ninjas by having their bodies erased. Tell them nothing of their child to ensure her safe return as not even I can take care of her forever. As a youkai, even I have things to do.' he snorted. 'Like evading Reikai for one. They started a witch hunt of youkai because of a violent few's actions in the north. They decided that all of us are nothing more than violent fools too.' Kurama snorted before shaking his head. 'In the end, they're no different from humans. This battle will get their attention for sure as they sensed my youki.'

'Is that so...I will agree to your condition. Return Naruto to Konoha so she can attend the Ninja Academy.' Hiruzen told Kurama imperatively. 'It's her birthright after all.' Kurama nodded as he took out a scroll and began writing in blood about their deal and signed his name. He then gave the scroll to Hiruzen. 'Read that, and sign your name in blood under my name. Your masked underlings too. That is a Blood Contract Seal. In the event that one of us breaches the contract, the one who breached will die. We youkai take our deals seriously.' he chuckled. 'It's serious business.'

'Hang on a minute, why just you?' one of the ANBU demanded. 'Kyuubi's a demon too right?!'

'No. Kyuubi is just a chakra constructed beast created by the Rikudo Sennin.' Kurama told him. 'A thousand years ago, a primordial ten-tailed beast came to this land. Both human and youkai suffered it's toxic, corrosive breath that spread death and decay. The Rikudo Sennin did what Minato just did...he split the demon's soul and spirit from his body. He used Chibaku Tensei to imprison the demon's body using a large chunk of earth which he shot to the sky, creating the moon. He then became the first Jinchuuriki himself. But as he aged, he felt his seal weakening. And should he die, the primordial beast will destroy the human world. So the Sage used Banbutsu Sozo to divide the demon's powers into nine parts, and gave them form. You know them today as nine bijuu. By doing what he did, he ensured that the primordial demon will never return for eternity. Sadly for him, very few people knew of his great deed. Humans who knew succumbed to death and decay, leaving us youkai as living witness. Even then we all fell violently ill from the primordial demon's terrible power. He pretty much got everyone's respect.'

'And with that, we youkai are different from mere chakra constructs.' Kurama chuckled. 'Now, sign that contract, human. It's a failsafe so nobody betrays this deal with death as a price. I will leave the contract in the hands of the old man as a sign of trust.'

'Very well...we will all sign this with our real names.' Hiruzen promised Kurama as they all signed the contract. The blood became glowing gold. 'Ah!'

'The contract is sealed.' Kurama smirked. 'I will return with Naruto in a few years. Farewell.' and he vanished in a swirl of leaves.

'Hokage-sama...' another masked man spoke as Hiruzen looked at the contract.

'He worded the contract very well. He worded it as such, there's no loopholes to exploit.' Hiruzen chuckled. 'Foxes are crafty creatures indeed.'


	2. Return of the Princess

A young Kurama took interest in the aftermath of the Kyuubi attack and it's container whom it was sealed away in. He took the baby from Sarutobi with the promise of returning her for two years just in time for Academy Shinobi Training in exchange for Naruto's status being secret...or else. YYH X-Over

* * *

Return of the Princess

Hiruzen did as promised. He and the ANBU kept 'that night' a secret, including knowledge of Kurama, the demon who aided the late Yondaime in restraining the Kyuubi and killed the masked man who tried to rip Kyuubi off Kushina and gave a bastardized version of that night and worded it carefully. But upon autopsy...to their horror, it was Uchiha Obito whose half of his body was an experimental clone of the late Senju Hashirama-and he was thought to be dead since he was thirteen years old. Where he got it, was a huge question the Shinobi Council and Village Elders wanted to know about. The kicker? He was the one responsible for the Kyuubi Attack, for ripping him off of Kushina during labor, and the seal is at its weakest when a female Jinchuuriki gives birth. The Uchiha Clan-represented by Uchiha Fugaku was in an uproar, that one of their kin thought to be dead-and a disgrace to the clan was the cause of their near deaths and destruction.

The shock that Minato's wife is the Jinchuuriki reeled the council. When asked why they weren't told, Hiruzen told them that the late Uzumaki Mito, Senju Hashirama's wife who was the first Jinchuuriki requested that it be kept a secret so Kushina could live in peace within the village. The only ones who knew were her family who cruelly treated her like a monster as she revealed in her last moments, her husband, and the village elders themselves. Their child who is the surviving Uzumaki and Namikaze had to be raised in secret for her protection far away from Konoha due to the painted target painted on her just for being Namikaze Minato's daughter. And Hiruzen kept Kurama's identity a secret.

Namikaze Naruto will return to Konoha when she is nine years old.

xxx

To Kurama, he was in Grass Country two weeks later, and controlled a human woman he used as a 'host' to hide him and Naruto. Her job is to shelter them and change Naruto's diapers, while Kurama does everything else.

He raised Naruto personally. He wanted Naruto to only see him as 'family' and be loyal only to him after all. He fed her mostly with fruits, vegetables, rice and fish, and never once let her taste meat and dairy products. When she was three, he taught her how to read, write, maths, strategies and trained her combat skills and her flexibility, reflexes, muscular and skeletal strength. He also taught her chakra and reiki control and conditioning, and his trick of accelerating plant growth as well as making weapons out of them. He made training 'challenging' by making obstacle courses Naruto had to go through, and difficulty increases by the day, week, month and year. Then he taught her survival skills, and which plants are poisonous, edible, and medicinal, as well as how to mix them to be palatable, toxic, and helpful in healing. Finally, about many kinds of youkai, and how to deal with them as well as the ranking of strength.

They also traveled around the continents, collecting plants and studying them, and figuring which ones are useful and which ones aren't. It had been a rough nine years. But all the same, he raised Naruto to be highly intelligent and analytical with the ability to think three-four steps ahead just like himself. But unlike himself who is detached from emotions, Naruto was just like himself. Afterall, children follow example from their elders after all.

They lived mostly in the forests though, in dens as Kurama could not go to human settlements due to his furry ears and tail, and youkai existence is meant to be secret. Especially now that Reikai is hunting them down and toss them to a new dimension just for youkai. Well, they said that but there's no way Kurama would believe it as he didn't want to die just yet. The only time they go to human settlements is when Naruto needed new clothes and footwear but even then, they only come at night to steal.

Finally, Naruto was eight years old. They were too far from Konoha, and made their travel to Fire Country. It took them ten months to arrive.

'Naruto, this is Konoha, your birthplace.' Kurama told Naruto as they arrived. 'As I promised your late parents and that old man I talked to, I am to return you here when you are old enough to go to the Academy. Frankly, Academy time starts at six years old, but what they teach at age six-eight is trash compared to what I taught you. So you will start at age nine when there's finally _something_ worth learning as a shinobi.'

'So you will leave me here, Kurama-niisan?' Naruto asked her adoptive 'brother' who nodded.

'Yes. I made that Blood Contract Seal after all as we youkai take deals seriously with honor and trust. I cannot break it or I will die.' Kurama explained as they went into the village where ten minutes later, they were approached by the gate guards.

'Please state your identity and purpose of visit.'

'I am Kurama and this is my ward Uzumaki Naruto. We're here to see the Hokage.' Kurama stated to the two guards who gave them a once-over before letting them in.

xxx

Hokage's Office...

Hiruzen and his personal ANBU guard felt something resonate within them. 'You guys felt it too huh? That can only mean one thing...' Hiruzen swore as he took out the Blood Contract. His name and his guards' names were green with a check besides their names, meaning, they fulfilled their end of the deal. In Kurama's name, a freshly-appeared check was present. 'He returned with their daughter as promised.'

'But how will she fare in this village sir? She is raised by a youkai...' one of the ANBU fretted out. 'She probably doesn't know what being a human is like.'

'We'll cross that bridge when we meet them.' said Hiruzen as fifteen minutes later, there's a knock on his office. 'Come in.' it was Kurama dressed in chinese-style clothes with a beret hat-to hide his furry ears and his cheongsam hid his tail. His only demonic feature visible were his claws. Then behind him was a blonde-haired girl wearing a simple white dress and white flat sandals. She also wore a white headband on her head. 'Long time no see Kurama.'

'Indeed, old man. I had to come earlier than planned as their 'witch hunt' is starting to get more ruthless.' Kurama told him tartly. 'They spare no expense in their efforts to do so and we barely managed to slip. I cannot fight at my fullest while thinking of Naruto's safety at the same time for she will be dragged into fights. The hunters are all S-Class Veteran Fighters and I just reached that rank last year. I will lose if I had other things to worry about.'

'I can imagine that, old friend.' Hiruzen shook his head. 'What of the other youkai?'

'Youkai of B-Rank below are caught. A-Rank are posing as humans while S-Classes took to hiding in places no human would dare to go. With no intruder, they would not be forced to use youki. That is how Reikai detects us.' Kurama explained. 'But enough about my race. What of Naruto's living arrangements in this village?'

'She will inherit her parents' old house. Since there is only one bedroom in there which Minato and Kushina shared, it is Naruto's now.' said Hiruzen with a sad smile. 'She will be fine here. What did she learn in your care?'

'I specialize in plants, tactics and strategies. Worry not, she also knows how to read, write and do maths. However, we only step foot in human settlements when we need new clothing. To avoid Reikai, we settle in the forests and mountains. I don't know how humans live, so I suppose, you'll teach her what being human is like. Moreover she is a female. I don't know what human females do and she is near adolescence. You humans age too quick.' he snorted. Hiruzen chuckled before shaking his head in amusement.

'Excuse us for aging too fast. That is also why we're in a rush to do things we want to do before death. We don't have the same luxury of long life like you.' he remarked snarkily. 'Will you stay even for a little while?'

'If Reikai finds me here, this village will be obliterated just to take me down due to my new status.' Hiruzen and the ANBU stiffened. 'What they'll do will make Kyuubi's attack look like a childish temper tantrum. So I'm afraid I will have to make myself scarce.' and he vanished.

'Well...shit, Hokage-sama...they make Hunter-Nin look bad...not even they're that extreme.' another ANBU shuddered.

'They can be that extreme...the forest we hid in in Kusa no kuni now sembled a desert in the making.' Naruto deadpanned as the men fell silent. 'Fanatics.'

'Sigh...you will start the Academy next year, Naruto.' Hiruzen told her. 'I will take you to your parents' house, then every sunday, you will get an allowance from me personally until you graduate the Academy as by then, you'll be earning money through missions. Until then, enjoy this village to your liking. Are there any more concerns?'

'...I want a big empty field for myself.' Naruto told him. 'Kurama-niisan and I roamed the world searching for poisonous, edible and medicinal plants and trees worth taking. And it's cumbersome to carry all 2710 seed packs on myself all the time as well as books for their care. I will plant those seeds so I can at least get most of them off my back, I can also profit off it. Ninja wants poisons and Hospitals wants medicine, no?' The Hokage and the ANBU gaped in their masks. Poisons and Medicines from all countries? Well shit! This is a valuable resource! Moreover they no longer have to import and spend money!

'Well crap...she didn't come here empty sir!'

'We will find that big field for your use.' Hiruzen promised her. 'Until then, settle down as I'm sure you've had a difficult journey home.' "That, and I need a Council Meeting..."

xxx

Namikaze Residence...

'Nobody knows that your father lived here with your mother.' Hiruzen told Naruto. 'Everyone just assumed that he lived in the Hokage Residence like any Kage did. This house is under a false name that Kushina bought.'

'But where is mother's house?' Naruto asked him. 'Niisan said she had a family before she mated with father.' Hiruzen knew he had to teach her human vocabulary by giving her dictionaries and language books...she's talking like an Inuzuka for crying out loud.

'Well...about that one...' Hiruzen sighed, scratching his head. 'She personally burned the house down. She really hated that house due to horrible memories. Her family mistreated her for being a Jinchuuriki, thinking she was Kyuubi reborn through her. No matter her pleadings, the abuse got worse, that she often sleeps over at the Uchiha Residence as Uchiha Mikoto was her best friend in the Academy. But two years ago, Mikoto was murdered by her eldest son Itachi when he massacred their clan.'

'I see...then what about my maternal relatives?' Hiruzen sighed again.

'When Kushina began 'sleeping over', they must have thought 'good riddance to the demon'.' he said sadly. 'A week after, they left Konoha when Kushina was a child around twelve years old. Not even I know where are they now.' Hiruzen said wearily. 'That is why Kushina desperately didn't want you to become like her. But in the end, she had no choice. And I, fearing for your safety, let young Kurama take care of you.'

'Sou ka.' which was all Naruto could say as she had no idea how to react to that.

'This house is untouched since, but I had some Genin occasionally clean it up as a D-Rank Mission. Everything of value is hidden in the master bedroom that is locked with numerous blood seals. They can't get in it so rest assured that your parents' effects are intact. Although the room will be...needing some air and cleaning.'

xxx

And so, Naruto simply smeared her blood on the seals blocking the door and deactivated them, enabling her to enter her parents' room...that's now hers. She had mixed feelings in sleeping in a couple's room, but alas, it's the only room they got. Apparently, the Kyuubi attack didn't give them time to build her a room just for her. She also saw a few trunks. She knew it contained valuables within, a reason the room they were kept in was locked. Grinning, she opened the chests and found numerous scrolls...that contained sealing techniques.

Naruto knew from her surrogate brother that seals are valuable techniques to learn from. Seals keep unwanted beings and powers locked away or shut out. They also keep safe important things. And she knew that this was her inheritance from her parents. It's now hers for the taking.


	3. Princess' Attendance

A young Kurama took interest in the aftermath of the Kyuubi attack and it's container whom it was sealed away in. He took the baby from Sarutobi with the promise of returning her for two years just in time for Academy Shinobi Training in exchange for Naruto's status being secret...or else. YYH X-Over

* * *

Princess' Attendance

Council Meeting Aftermath...

Hiruzen took a deep breath and took a drink of sake.

The minute he said the sentence, 'Minato and Kushina's child has come home', the council went in an uproar. He sighed. 'Why does this ALWAYS happen in a damn meeting when something important comes up?'

'Ah let it die down. When the yellings get weak, you always do the ol' 'shut the fuck up' routine.' Nara Shikaku chuckled to his amusement. 'But hey, at this rate we'll be hard of hearing...'

'Indeed.' Shikaku covered his ears as Hiruzen yelled, 'SHUT THE FUCK UP AND BE QUIET!' everyone shut up. Then the meeting could proceed with their new...problem(?). Naruto didn't come home empty-handed...she had with her a variety of poisonous, medicinal and edible plants native to every country in the world, thus she requested a huge plot of land to plant them in. While this would save them money in the future from importing herbs from various countries and give them instant access to medicine at the ready, _where_ would they get the plot of land she requested to plant those new plants in? Finding such a place is IMPOSSIBLE in time and they need access to those herbs...fast.

For Hiruzen knew what Kurama did to contain the Kyuubi, there's a high chance that she could too.

Next issue: ahem, her status. She is Konoha's remaining Uzumaki left, a member of one of the Founding Clans of Konoha. In a way, it made her 'royalty' just like Tsunade and Sasuke. And she already established her role in the village as a would-be supplier of valuable herbs for the village and would no doubt have valuable knowledge of how the herbs can be used and mixed to make potent poisons, antidotes and medicine. But it will take a few years for those herbs to be of use but what of her political position?

Naruto had to be called from home.

xxx

'My interest in politics huh? Aren't I too young for that sort of thing?' Naruto grunted in annoyance...or as annoyed as she could look. 'Just because I'm the child of two important people seriously does not mean I get political clout dropped on my lap just like that.' she drawled while the area under her right eye twitched. 'If that's how it's done here, then why don't I see other scions present?' she asked them with a steely gaze.

'You're a bit different as you are now in a vital position of ensuring our military's survival by supplying medical herbs unique from other countries and have vast knowledge in its application. That is why you are here.' said Hyuuga Hiashi.

'I'm fine with being a supplier as long as I get paid but I will NOT take a hand in politics unless someone steps out of the line of Political and Clan Balance of Power. Only then will I come to step in, and throw the Balance back in order with my support. Is that fine with all of you?' Naruto asked the ninja council before her.

'I suppose you can play your role when such a moment does come.' Nara Shikaku agreed. 'But we have a new problem. We cannot come up with the land you requested, but still, we are in need of supplies.' plants grew en masse from within Naruto's hair to their disbelief. 'Without Tsunade-sama to work her miracle and our supplies are depleting fast, we are in need of what medicinal knowledge you may possess, as well as those herbs you said you have.'

'So who is the person currently in charge of the hospital's Pharmacy and Biochemistry Departments?' Naruto asked him. 'I hope that they are trustworthy and extremely skilled in the arts as some of my kids on my person are pretty volatile...especially if mixed wrong. That, and there's no unauthorized selling to neighbors behind our backs.' Naruto smiled sweetly but the feeling was anything but sweet as a vine grew out of her hair into rapid maturity and out grew a flower, then a ripe melon in mere moments. 'But if possible, I want that land or at least greenhouses ready because until then, my kids will be needing me to grow and be usable.' she said as she picked the ripe fruit, and a leaf...and used said leaf to cut the melon in pieces to be...eatable. Her abilities astonished the council greatly. 'My 'brother' and I took herculean efforts to thoroughly study these kids. He too, possessed the same number of herbs like I do and it's a breakthrough in faster cell division and metabolism, vaccines for viruses and such.' and she took out a huge tome so big she had to carry it through a seal in her tekko.

'Er that ability...it's not Mokuton, is it?' Inoichi asked Hiruzen. 'The Senju and Uzumaki are interrelated...'

'No it's not. Mokuton is only present in the male generation...so I suspect that her adoptive brother taught her some of his tricks.' Hiruzen smiled. 'Only the power of nature can stop a Bijuu and he aided Minato with his power over plants.' he explained. 'Naruto-chan, as much as we want you to get into action for our hospital and shinobi's benefit, I believe we need to get to know you first. You as a person and your abilities as your power can greatly contribute to our Medical Field and restraining a Bijuu attack should such an event happen.'

However, there are many things that they learned about the girl.

She didn't know what emotions are despite knowing what facial expressions are to suit situations to pretend she DOES feel something around people(a fact Hiashi, the human lie detector verified) as her brother told her that emotions are cumbersome obstacles preventing her to think and plan appropriate steps ahead around situations, thus she was VERY emotionally detached-something Danzo took note of with interest. That and she was TOO honest, she could not lie her way out of a paper bag and answered everything honestly. Her techniques revolve around plants, but the cost is that she could never use elemental ninjutsu ever again as chakra needed to manipulate and control plants must be neutral and natural with no elemental affinity signs. For for example, if a ninja with Katon affinity tried to control plants, the plant would burn before he could even start. Suiton would 'drown' the plant, Doton would be a humiliating perversion of Senju's Mokuton and Futon would slice or blow the plant apart. Raiton would make the plant...crispy and black. Kurama was in search of hopeful pupils and those were the results.

But to those whose chakra never had elemental affinity training or experience 'tainting' their neutral chakra, they can learn her techniques after swearing off elemental ninjutsu forever or lose the ability to control plants forever in turn. But temptation is still there after all in ninja as flashy elemental ninjutsu is pretty attractive to learn, so she would have to turn to pupils who likes plants who would devote themselves to learning her ability and give up learning elemental ninjutsu. Her ability to accelerate, enhance and fortify plants could instantly grow produce to full maturity and cause surplus in food and herb supply, as well as the ability to enhance and fortify plants to be just as good as any tool and restrain Bijuu through ahem, flower power. She also had Floral Psychometry wherein she could learn about a plant's properties and potential uses through floral psychic connection.

Well dang. What a price to pay. And they all know that not many are willing to give up Elemental Ninjutsu, making Naruto decide that her future children and family would inherit this skill. So Naruto thus, started work at just age 9 as a supplier as well as working with the hospital to teach them from her personal Medical Tome while training to learn her family's Sealing Techniques.

Her Medical Tome...indeed held new discoveries no one knew existed...till now.

xxx

Year 5 of the Academy...

Naruto started her first day on January 1.

'Welcome to your First Shinobi Training class.' said Umino Iruka, that year's teacher. 'I am Umino Iruka, your batch's teacher for three years regarding Konoha's Shinobi Rules and Ethics. You already know each other but this person certainly doesn't. Welcome your new classmate.' Naruto came inside the class, wearing a poinsettia kimono ending in a miniskirt with tabi and zori. There was also a poinsettia hairpin on her head with her hip-length hair bound at the tip with also a poinsettia clip. Her expression was detached and with her looks, she looked like a doll, yet carried herself with the air of nobility. 'She is Uzumaki Naruto. She will be joining our class after moving into the village. Please find a seat.' Naruto did so and found a seat at the very back, passing by her classmates for three years, commenting about her smell.

She smelled of plants. Curiosity arose but somehow, she had a great ability of fading into the background. Everyone quickly forgot her unless it's exams wherein she would soon show that she's no ordinary pretty girl.

Year 6...where training got far more intense...in her classmates' opinions at least. This greatly bored Naruto. She's done nastier and tougher in Kurama's lessons! She easily aced practicals without much effort, greatly surprising her peers. And she did it all with a bored expression on her face.

'This is boring.' she muttered. 'I'm going home.' and she skived the rest of the day off.

Iruka was at a loss. This new girl easily breezed through practicals and even said the obstacles are boring! "She must have had training from somewhere unlike these guys." he thought as he scratched his head. He then looked at the rest of the class, staring at her with mixed feelings of awe, interest, and amazement. But when he looked at Uchiha Sasuke...it was that of incredulity.

Oh boy. He liked being the top dog too.

The next few days was no fluke. Naruto ended the spars as quickly as she could with little to no effort in some cases, accurately hit bulls eyes on target practice. Weaponry? Covered. And she would do just practically anything perfectly, even scale up walls without caring that boys below could see her underwear due to her outfits of choice. Then again, panties are a normal sight nowadays anyway...

And Sasuke found himself challenging Naruto out of interest. But like many others, he quickly lost to her...and he's the most skilled fighter in their batch! Needless to say, Naruto gained herself a shadow, and a legion of enemies.

The SFC were one-sided enemies with her. They hated her for getting their beloved 'Sasuke-kun's attention while Naruto would care less.

She has yet to learn infatuation and love after all.

xxx

At her greenhouses...

Since a patch of land couldn't be found so easily, they constructed greenhouses in an empty lots...a WELL SECURED empty lots brimming with monstrous, carnivorous plants that attacks those who go near the lots with signs that read 'THIEVES BECOME FOOD/FERTILIZER'. And they all lined up the walls of the lots. Some of the demonic-looking plants were even 'walking' around. Naruto came to her greenhouses to tend to the herbs by watering them before going to the hospital's Biochemistry and Pharmaceutical Departments.

There were occasional strays too, as she often had to clean up remains of intruders who wanted to test her security and her plants. Poor foolish fools.

xxx

'Hiruzen, we've been hearing about monstrous looking plants swarming around the Greenhouse lots...' Utatane Koharu frowned. 'Some civilians thought we're invaded by those things so they tried fighting but the plants easily snatched them up and ate them.'

'Oh those? Security of course.' said Hiruzen as he put his book down. 'Naruto didn't want anyone thieving on her business so she put them to be double sure in security for her greenhouses.'

'But where did she get those things?!' Koharu demanded in exasperation. 'There's no bodies fit for burial!'

'No idea...maybe those things are mutated experiments gone wrong she somehow managed to domesticate.' Hiruzen sighed. 'I'll talk to her about it.'


	4. What are Emotions?

A young Kurama took interest in the aftermath of the Kyuubi attack and it's container whom it was sealed away in. He took the baby from Sarutobi with the promise of returning her for two years just in time for Academy Shinobi Training in exchange for Naruto's status being secret...or else. YYH X-Over

* * *

What are Emotions?

It's been a year and half since Naruto joined Konoha and became invaluable to the village with her herbs, and ahem, her ability to instantly grow produce in farms. And she certainly kept farmers and Genin Teams busy with plowing, planting and harvesting. With such a surplus of food they can easily trade off, they earn lots of money in turn.

However, she also proved to be a fearsome opponent and foe, both in the Academy and those who dared to intrude in her greenhouses.

She was the talk of town. Literally. She was Naruto of the Demonic Flora. And in the Academy, many admired yet feared her. She was more skilled than even some adults. HOWEVER...when asked to fight a certain white-haired man and got defeated...

Naruto felt a feeling she wasn't familiar with, and was at a loss.

To ordinary people, they would feel the 'pain' of losing and defeat. 'Hey...what is this feeling? I don't understand it...' Naruto muttered as Kakashi helped her up.

'A feeling you don't understand?' Kakashi questioned her as the young girl nodded.

'It's gnawing at my mind and heart...I feel a feeling I never felt before when I lost our match...what is this?' Naruto found herself struggling, yet she was unable to express it.

'That my dear, is what we call 'pain of defeat'.' Kakashi told her as he patted her head. 'In some fights, when people lose, they feel frustrated with themselves for losing. It's because they weren't strong enough that they're so frustrated and furious that they lost. They often go over what happened and what could have been. In order not to lose again, they train hard to grow stronger and redeem themselves to avenge their pain of defeat.'

'Oh...so that's what it is?' Naruto asked Kakashi curiously. 'I had no idea getting defeated would affect me so much. It's strange and an alien feeling to me. I don't like dealing with things I don't understand.'

'You have to cuz' that what's makes us human.' Kakashi smiled. 'Now go on home.' Naruto did so and ran off. 'Sigh...you made me fight one strange girl, Hokage-sama.' he sighed as Hiruzen watched the girl go. 'She talks and acts like a robot or something.'

'Well...her caretaker had been just as detached.' Hiruzen sighed rather lamentingly. 'Someone should teach her what emotions are. They are important to our development as humans after all. She's missing out a lot on fun things in life.'

xxx

On the way home...frustration increased.

Naruto felt she wanted to kill something. Hatake Kakashi in particular.

But she remembered his words. All she had to do is get stronger and avenge herself right? Then would this frustrating feeling go away?

Needless to say Naruto got busy, that she divided her time to train, care for the plants, and going to the hospital.

Even then she had to deal with her shadow, Uchiha Sasuke.

xxx

To the Academy Students, it's no secret that the new girl effortlessly snared Uchiha Sasuke's interest. She's attractive, and a very competent ninja to boot. That and Sasuke didn't take too well to losing to her, so his main obsession now was avenging his defeat and restore his pride. Well, nobody knows save for certain people that she too, is seeking to avenge her defeat and restore her pride as well.

Sasuke follows her around to her destinations to study her.

Monstrosities 'employed' to guard her Greenhouses. Monsters who eat anyone who goes into the lot or take a peek inside, and snatch them up with lightning-quick reflexes but if SHE goes in, they do nothing. Then she goes to a hospital with a big-ass book into the Biochemistry and Pharmaceutical Departments. He followed and a nurse politely asked him to leave as only hospital personnel are allowed in the labs.

WTF? At ten years old she's a frigging HOSPITAL PERSONNEL?

After that, she goes into Area 44, aptly named Forest of Death. She went in there and came out hours later looking like she went through a meat grinder judging by the damage and blood on her clothes. But she wasn't affected by her injuries one bit while they healed! What IS she, some sort of painless zombie? That had been her routine every frigging day...

And one day, Anko who came back from a long-term mission decided to relax in her 'beloved playground'...barely got out alive, and she had to be rushed to the hospital when found by Chuunin on shift that same day.

'WHO THE FUCK TURNED MY PLAYGROUND INTO A SADIST'S PARADISE OF LETHAL TRAPS?!' came the howl from her as the Chuunins struggled to get her into ICU while she was frothing with rage. With that, some ANBU and Jounin investigated and just like her, they barely got out alive. Hiruzen used his Crystal Ball and saw a plethora of triggers leading to well-hidden traps even he had difficulty spotting...as well as some lethal monsters here and there. He twitched.

'Narutoooo!'

xxx

Naruto's house that night...

Naruto was making dinner when she got a visitation from the Hokage.

'Oh, hello.' she greeted while putting stewed fish on the plate. 'What can I do for you, old man?'

'Naruto, why did you uh...improve Area 44?' Hiruzen asked her curiously as she had rice and vegetables ready next.

'I needed to keep up my training too.'

'Er you DO realize that your idea of obstacles nearly killed some of my men?' Hiruzen deadpanned. 'And to think they're Jounin and ANBU!'

'...not my fault they have lousy flexibility, reflexes, agility, timing, speed, instinctive dodging, and proper dodging techniques. My traps train all those.' Naruto explained away as if it happens every day. In her case, _it does_. 'I've been at that level since I was six with increasing difficulty...I think I nearly lost my life 2631 times until I got the hang of it at age eight.' Hiruzen's jaws dropped at this in morbid horror. 'If your Jounin and ANBU nearly died...they should whip up into shape. If that's the best ninja in this village, I fear for our future.'

And what could Hiruzen say to THAT? Needless to say, all Chuunin not busy, Jounin, and ANBU have an SS-Rank Mission...survive the forest until they can get out without a scratch as a form of training. And yes, Clans take turns. Before that, Hiruzen had Naruto demonstrate while the Council and Clan Heads watched her in the crystal. She triggered traps and dodged them all with ease while...blindfolded. Yet some triggers nicked her some and barely missed a harpoon aimed at her stomach. She was too fast.

'Holy shit...she can effortlessly survived what those ANBU and Jounin in ICU couldn't?' Inoichi choked. 'And we're to train _in there_?' he looked at the Forest of Death in dread.

'It's designed to train our evasion skills, timing, flexibility, agility, reflexes, speed and learn instinctive and dodging techniques.' said Hiruzen as she was done and calmly walked out of the premises with torn clothes and nicked skin with blood seeping from her wounds. 'Her adoptive caretaker put her through the wringer. We can safely say she is Tokubetsu Jounin in Trap-Making, Evasion and Survival but high-chuunin in everything else, as she lost to Kakashi in fifteen minutes.' he explained.

'And why the hell is she still in the Academy?' Danzo griped. 'Ninja of her caliber should either be on the field or contributing to training.'

'Being in the Academy with peers her age will teach that child how it is to be a child, not stay a doll her whole life.' Hiruzen griped. 'Makes me want to give her surrogate brother a piece of my mind sometimes. And she already _has_ a job! Adults from clans, ninja from civilian families and ANBU will take turns every month from now on. But training eh...I'll ask her to water it down a little for our students...'

xxx

And so...Naruto had homework.

She is to make non-lethal traps using rocks as projectiles as to NOT kill students in training, and a training ground was converted for the Academy Students' use. Of course, the fact that she created that training area is secret to the kids. Naruto also had to create challenging training grounds appropriately named:

AMUSEMENT PARK- for Academy Students(from here to Genin, it's just small-medium-large rocks)

BOOT CAMP- for Genin

DANCE PARTY- for Chuunin(from here, it has non-lethal consequences but they still hurt!)

HELL ON EARTH- for Jounin(from here to ANBU...the traps KILLS)

THOSE WHO'LL GO TO HELL- for ANBU and Clans(this includes carnivorous animals and monster plants, as well as poisonous creatures native to Konoha)

All that, written in white tarpaulin on the fences.

'Naruto-chan, can you change the writing on those last two tarpaulins?' Hiruzen griped upon glancing at the writings on the white tarpaulins as Naruto finished painting the tarpaulin for the ANBU Training Ground. In dark red paint but she had a lot on the brushes that when she wrote, the paint trickles down slightly it looks like it's written in smeared blood or something.

'Nope. Because I meant what I said in those tarpaulins. Quit griping, you hired me for this job and I'm just doing my job.' Naruto griped as she put the paint away. 'But I need to be in two places at once to refill the traps but I don't know how...'

'Then I suppose I'll teach you Kage Bunshin.' Hiruzen told her. 'In a way, it allows you to be in two places at once...'

xxx

Monday...

'Class, for six months every after lunch up to three o'clock, we will train in certain skills I'm forbidden to tell you as during your stay in the Amusement Park,' Iruka twitched as he stared at the creepily-painted tarpaulin. The class stared as well. 'You will learn what you are meant to learn here on your own. You will only go out once you hear the bell ring. Understand? Now in alphabetical order, you will go in with a three-minute interval between you.'

Naruto's classmates had no idea what they're in there for...

Majority of them came out severely dirty and bruised. Herself? Nothing.

'Hey! How come you're not hurt one bit?!' Sakura screeched. She, like almost everyone in class, were thoroughly roughed up.

'...I'm just that good.' Naruto shrugged, earning her some glares.

'Sensei, what's with this so-called Amusement Park, it's filled with traps and hidden holes with nasty gimmicks at the bottom!' Shikamaru cried in annoyance.

'Sorry but I'm not allowed to say anything.' Iruka sighed. 'All Academy Students are to go through the Amusement Park till they graduate. It's the new rule now.' "Just like how I have to spend three hours in the 'Dance Party'." he shivered. The traps in there practically made him and many others dance for their lives to avoid the thin chakra lasers that are linked to trigger seals that fires either a rain of senbon, rocks, small kunai, and even flamethrowers fired at them...after getting rained on with flammable oil! 'This is one of your shinobi training. Once you can get out without a scratch, you will automatically get a 100 in practicals.'


	5. Kid not really a kid

A young Kurama took interest in the aftermath of the Kyuubi attack and it's container whom it was sealed away in. He took the baby from Sarutobi with the promise of returning her for two years just in time for Academy Shinobi Training in exchange for Naruto's status being secret...or else. YYH X-Over

* * *

Kid not really a kid

Year 6 of the Academy...

Girls of Year 6 must start start learning how to be 'proper kunoichi' and they start by learning feminine arts, in order to blend into the background without anyone knowing they were shinobi. Music, Dance, Art, household chores, babysitting, Cooking, and how to get what they want from men or in their case, due to their age, their male peers.

Finally, Naruto started having problems. Sure, she knows how to manage the house and cook but...this time, like her female peers, she sucked at everything else at first, but after a month, she started performing really well. However...due to her lack of emotion and interest in seducing men to do her bidding, she had to go to a Psychologist Counselor who would teach her what emotions are, what are they for, how are they felt and how to react in such situations. To be double sure that it sinks in, she was made to watch numerous movies made by actors and actresses, the genre being drama, comedy, romance, and horror.

Of course, the 'effects' of these genre-savvy movies are increased by the day by switching films she had to watch. And it took ALMOST A WHOLE YEAR for her to crack and some of what she learned FINALLY sunk in.

Her Counselor demanded a pay raise and a vacation because she was his toughest customer yet, and he wanted a holiday because with her, he nearly doubted his skills in his chosen profession.

Then on her remaining two months of school, she was taught seduction arts, and verbal manipulation into unknowingly conning the man into what she wants.

Verbal manipulation was something Naruto could learn with ease, being raised by one of the most intelligent youkai in the world. Seduction...?

Fashion aside, her Kunoichi teacher asked for a vacation on her graduation day next year and next time, 'don't give her dolls'. Hiruzen groaned. At least there's progress made in humanizing the girl! In terms of combat, tactics, evasion and weapons, Naruto greatly excelled. But when it came to kunoichi arts, due to her lack of empathy and understanding of how it is being human, she barely passed her lessons...much to the delight of the SFC who was glad to see that she wasn't so perfect after all.

If only those foolish fangirls knew how she was raised. Had Naruto known emotions and 'being a girl' in the first place, she would have perfected her Kunoichi training too.

But at least, she graduated with some humanity instilled in her.

However, Naruto can't 'officially' graduate as on the announcement of teams, she was at the hospital conducting research on Youth Restoration Medicine. Naruto knew that elasticity and firmness of skin came from collagen, and without it, skin would sag and have wrinkles. She got the skin part down pat, it's the muscles she's working on. Bones and internal organs are out of the question but can be slowed down through a healthy, collagen-rich diet with a healthy abundance of sato-imo. This program was so shinobi at ages 60 and above are still 'springy' enough to fight at their best in future generations to come, as well as slowing down aging by half which is the best the hospital medics can do with her assistance. The current generation of seniors however, can't do it so that leaves today's young adults and kids to undergo this program. That means giving up on most unhealthy yet favorite foods and alcohol, as well as numerous unhealthy habits such as smoking.

Right now, she and her team created special water-dry-quick-based creams and lotions that needed to be applied daily every night, and users must drink at least nine glasses of water or tea as long as it gets water in their bodies to simply assist things along as water is a natural purifier and keeping cells healthy and plump with moisture. They had a fifty year old female shinobi and a civilian volunteer and a guinea pig. When she used the creams for a month, her wrinkles were gone and her sagging skin from age was reduced by half in the civilian's case but to the shinobi, it's nearly gone. The civilian was made to do it for the rest of the year with only barely an inch of sagging skin left caused by 'extra space' because of fat. The difference between the two is that civilians hardly exercise, while shinobi train 10 hours in 7 days, thus daily training their muscles. Of course, results will still vary depending on the person.

Aging Skin problems solved with the creams, and the muscles through diet made with special cooking techniques that draw out the collagen in specific type of foods. With Naruto's rare herb collection, making this cream was possible. Next was skin whitening products as requested by women, and products to get rid of skin problems such as acne, scars and calluses. Hoo, boy. Well, not that Naruto was complaining since she and her research team are getting paid for it anyway.

'Honestly. We're being asked to make people physically perfect when there's no such thing as perfect.' Naruto griped in annoyance. 'First it's youth, and now skin tone and skin problems, breast and height enhancements! I'm a Biochemist, not a Dermatologist or Cosmetic Scientist!' well, she could finally express irritation and annoyance normally and prone to outbursts when ahem, reaching the boiling point.

'Hey, you'll be using it too to stay younger even in your would-be fifties someday you know.' said one of the medics assisting her. 'I for one can't wait to dig in. Errr medically of course, I'm not going to eat it...' he coughed upon wording his words wrong.

'The diet part will take discipline on our people's part. The cream alone just won't do even if it plays its part. Temptation is always present especially in moments of stress.' another medic quipped. 'Most people smoke, drink and have cravings on moments of stress. It's up to them.'

'Yep. We're not miracle workers here dammit, we're Biochemists here. Bi-o-che-mists. Got that memorized?' Naruto snorted as she threw herself on the armchair on her desk. 'People these days and their freaking 'fountain of youth' obsession!'

'Well, this is better than people asking the other medics for cosmetic surgery or resorting to kinjutsu.' said another. 'Most people would do anything to be young again or live longer. Sometimes, the hard and slow way is the best way. It just depends on discipline.'

'Right...' Just then, there's a knock on their lab door. 'Come in.' Kakashi took a peek inside and smiled.

'Er I'm here to pick up your lead researcher who's also my genin student?' he chuckled as he had to dodge a monster vine that nearly ate his face, and ended up biting a chunk of the wall which it spat out in discomfort. Kakashi warily looked at the plant. 'Yikes! No attacking your Jounin Leader!'

'For some reason you annoyed me just by simply showing up.' Naruto grumbled as she reeled her plant back into it's seed state in her hair. Kakashi sweatdropped. That's so mean of her to say that!

'Sorry about that Kakashi-san, but the female populace got excited about our research and all demanded that we become Dermatologists. That's what she's in a bad mood for because we're _Biochemists and Medical Researchers_.' the nearest medic to the door whispered. 'For her, that's serious business.'

'Uh-huh...' Kakashi croaked as Naruto tidied her desk before making her way towards him, still in her lab coat over her casual wear of a sailor-fuku top with a maroon collar and ribbon, and brown skirt with matching thigh-high tabi stockings and black feminine heeled sandals with ankle and thong straps.

xxx

Meanwhile...the Hokage and the council had to deal with a partially-eaten-and-melted-to-death Toji Mizuki as his corpse was found outside the opened jutsu vaults in the Hokage Residence...the monster plants within it looking at them with their eyes as if daring them to come in.

'What the hell happened here?' Homura choked out.

'What happened? He must have tried to steal something.' Koharu grunted. 'It actually paid off having that girl guard our most prized treasures...but this is a tad too brutal.' she shook her head as she nearly vomited at the sight of Mizuki's corpse. 'Too bad we can't interrogate a corpse...'

xxx

'So you're my Jounin-sensei...I can safely presume that the rest of the team is outside?' said Naruto as she led him to the locker room, and opened her locker to put her lab coat in.

'Yep. Because non-personnel are not allowed.' Kakashi chuckled. 'I'm an exception because I'm your leader and superior. Your two teammates are Inuzuka Kiba and Uchiha Sasuke.' Upon leaving the restricted areas, they headed for the lobby where Kiba and Sasuke were waiting.

'Yo!' Kiba called out, waving an arm to her. 'Who'dathunk that you're actually a lead researcher in a hospital? No wonder we don't see you around much!'

'She owns Konoha's herbal greenhouses Kiba.' Kakashi told him. 'She's our lead supplier of poison and medical herbs. And since she knows those herbs like the back of her hand, she's one of Konoha's lead Biochemist and Scientist. She's been working since she's nine years old.'

'The hell?!' Kiba yelped with wide eyes. 'At that age we're in school hanging out.'

'Let's just say we're raised differently.' Naruto smirked. Kiba and Sasuke were lucky to have her on their team. She was a serious kunoichi, attractive and a medic in one go. That, and she already has a job, meaning, she's responsible and independent. 'So you're my assigned teammates huh? I do hope you know how to work hard as I will not tolerate slackers in my presence.' she said silkily. 'Laziness is a contagious trait and I for one, am a busy person.' to make her point across, out came the monster vine that attacked Kakashi before and bared its fangs. Kiba freaked while Sasuke gulped.

'Right...now then, we introduce ourselves to each other shall we?' Kakashi chirped while wary of the carnivorous plant, kami knows where and how she got it. 'I'm Hatake Kakashi. My likes...dislikes...dreams for the future...isn't really any of your business.'

He had to run from being chased by a monster sunflower wanting to eat him. 'STOOOP!' Kakashi freaked as he ran away from the flower around the lobby.

'He just had to choose a bad day to piss me off...' Naruto chuckled sinisterly in a thoughtful pose as her teammates wondered if being around her is a good idea now... 'I'm stressed with almost no sleep and he had to snark around me...what an idiot.'

'Halp! Stop!'

xxx

'I'm Inuzuka Kiba.' said Kiba as Kakashi was resting on the lobby seats after being chased by a man-eating sunflower the size of an adult male with it's flower head big enough to compare to an umbrella. He was totally freaked out and hid behind Sasuke who wasn't too happy with being a meat shield. 'I like taking Akamaru to walks and training...I hate cats and loud, nighttime people-my house just HAD to be next to a damn Karaoke bar full of tone-deaf morons-' Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke felt SORRY for him. Almost. 'My dream? Find a strong mate and repopulate my clan...it's just me, mom and sis for crying out loud! My clan nearly got wiped off in the wars! We can't be a clan with just three people in it!' he grunted in annoyance and exasperation.

'Next, Naruto.' Kakashi instructed.

'Uzumaki Naruto. I just learned how to be a human and a girl recently so I don't really know what I like.'

'Haaa?! How the hell is THAT possible?!' Kiba gawked.

'Er Kiba...she's raised by a guy who uh...we could call a living block of wood.' Kakashi explained. 'He traded away emotions in order to maintain a powerful focus and can plan, analyze and study things and enemies properly before formulating perfect striking plans. And children follow example of adults, right? Continue.'

'I don't know what I don't like either unless disliking Kakashi counts.' Kakashi face-faulted.

'W-why me?!'

'...I lost to you and I don't like it.' Kakashi sweatdropped.

'Hey, when did THAT happen?!' Sasuke demanded with a look of surprise on his face, and Kiba looked highly interested.

'Er due to circumstances since she was home tutored before entering the Academy, she was asked to spar with me and she lost in fifteen minutes to test her.' Kakashi explained while twitching at the mere memory of dodging her plants from hell and her being a good combatant herself. Years of experience and his height saved his ass. That and with a CLEARLY DANGEROUS CHILD LIKE HER, HE HAD TO BEAT HER FAST BEFORE SHE TAKES OUT THE BIG GUNS! 'She would have been made Chuunin but due to her uh psychological problems, she had to be put in the Academy so she'd know what its like to be a _child_. Poor kid only knows work-work-work.'

'Hmph, it puts money in the pocket and I enjoy my job at least.' Naruto scoffed. 'And I still hate you.'

'Meanie.' Kakashi pouted. Not that they'd see it. 'Dreams?'

'Hummm...dreams? Oh, I dreamed that I was an adult and I somehow wound up pregnant after a one-night stand and a man older than me threatening the guy marry me with a kunai at his throat...' three jaws dropped in comical disbelief.

'NO! _What_ you _want_ to be _in the future_. THAT kind of dream!' Kiba yelled with tick marks on his head. Attractive and strong she may be but she has a LOT of work to do! And wasn't she listening when he introduced himself? Apparently she didn't.

'Ohhhh...why didn't you just say ambition in the first place? You just explained what ambition is, you know.' The males face-faulted. 'My ambition is to beat Kakashi then.'

'...last.' Kakashi could seriously use a drink.

'I'm Uchiha Sasuke.' said Sasuke, wondering why he got stuck with a guy whose clan is also on the verge of extinction, and a girl who has a lot of issues. 'I hate a lot of things, and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan, and kill a certain someone.'

Yep, Kakashi will get himself sloshed in a bar tonight.

'Goodie, now that we know each other...' Kakashi chirped. 'Tomorrow, we'll do something with just the four of us. We'll do survival training.'

'We did that in the Academy already!' Kiba yelled in annoyance as a leaf from a plant behind him smacked him in the head. 'OW!'

'We're in a hospital. Quiet!' Naruto grunted in slight annoyance.

'But we already did that sorta training in the Academy!' Kiba hissed in a way that almost sounded like a whispered, high-pitched voice, causing them to sweatdrop. 'The damn Amusement Park!'

'That, is to teach you real-life situations wherein you'll infiltrate enemy territory rigged with traps with the rocks pretending to be sharp implements. However, the three of you will be fighting me. Your job is to last long.' said Kakashi as he gave them a piece of paper each. 'Follow that to the letter! Ja ne~!' and he was gone.


	6. Youkai and Reikai

A young Kurama took interest in the aftermath of the Kyuubi attack and it's container whom it was sealed away in. He took the baby from Sarutobi with the promise of returning her for two years just in time for Academy Shinobi Training in exchange for Naruto's status being secret...or else. YYH X-Over

* * *

Youkai and Reikai

In Naruto's opinion, Kakashi wasted a good whole bond paper when there's only four lines written on it.

-7:30 am don't be late  
-bring all your shinobi tools  
-don't eat or you'll puke  
-meet at Training Ground 13

'What, a wasteful idiot.' needless to say, she folded the paper and cut out the part Kakashi wrote on, and threw it in the trash, taking the remaining size of the paper. She could always use extra paper on notes, and went back to the labs. After all, they ARE going to market their products to Konoha...

xxx

On the way home hours later, she stopped by the hot springs and came for a soak. She only comes by when no one's around though...as she could take off her illusion seal which was in ALL of her chokers with flower drops(various kinds of flowers). When it's off...the seal on her stomach and her whisker marks, signs of her jinchuuriki-hood would appear. She would stay there for two hours to relax before rinsing herself with a cold shower, and go home to put cold spoons on her eyes before bed. She ate dinner at work anyway.

Upon sleeping, she er...forgot to set the alarm. But late at night, however...

She woke up upon sensing an alarming number of youkai flow into the village. 'D-Classes...' she gasped as she got up her bed and despite being only in her underwear, she simply put on slippers and ran out of the house, greeted with chaos in the streets as ANBU on graveyard shift had a had time dealing with them. D-Classes are afterall...mostly intangible to humans but they can certainly kill them! Only humans with Reiki such as herself, can kill them. 'I'm glad I got adopted...' she swore as she resorted to Reiki techniques to aid the ANBU.

'Follow me!' Naruto yelled. 'As you are now you can't touch them!'

'And you can but you did?!'

'It's a long story but D-Class youkai are intangible to humans as they're mostly ghosts, but they can certainly kill US through youki attacks and spiritual phenomena!' Naruto cried. 'We have to roam the village because I sensed a huge mass of them come into the village!'

'Well fuck...!' Naruto then let out a huge blue circle that encompassed a fourth of the village. She then led the ANBU into streets and houses for the culling. However, this came without consequences...a lot of people died from being eaten alive when they couldn't get to them in time, so they rescued who they could and Naruto moved as fast as a B-Class reiki fighter could get. Some were even possessed, prompting Naruto to Exorcise them. She had no sleep at all.

'That's the last of them.' said Naruto as they were at the Academy. 'Makes me wonder what made them come here.'

'Oh man, first the Kyuubi from 12 years ago and now an invasion of youkai...can't we cut some slack?' one of the ANBU whined. 'Attack some other damn place for a change?'

'Deal with it!'

'We better report to Hokage-sama...the Residence wasn't attacked but in the morning, a lot of people will report for sure.'

'We better do that tomorrow morning. Since he didn't summon us, he must be fast asleep or something and had no clue to this attack. And we need a damn break!'

xxx

Needless to say, Naruto didn't come to that meeting...nor could anybody for that matter, they were all still reeling from the Youkai Invasion.

Hiruzen found himself woken up to his January Chuunin Secretary(they change monthly) banging on his door, 'Hokage-sama, I apologize for banging on the door, but please get ready quick!' he cried urgently. 'The Clan Heads, Jounin, Chuunin, ANBU and Council are demanding a meeting to take place immediately in the Conference Room due to the Youkai Invasion last night!'

Did he hear that right...?

xxx

Conference Room...

'Hokage-sama, last night, a horde of monsters invaded our village.' said Nara Shikaku grimly. 'But no matter what Jutsu we used, we couldn't harm the damn things but they certainly CAN harm us!'

'Not even the Jyuuken worked on these beasts but somehow, my eldest daughter could wound them when none of us could.' said Hiashi. 'But she too, uses chakra just like us which makes me wonder what's different!'

'Your kid too Hiashi?' Inoichi blinked. 'My daughter saved our asses at home last night when not even we could!'

'Sir, we got aided by a blonde girl in her underwear last night.' said the ANBU Commander. 'She said she sensed them coming and led us around the village as a rescue unit while she handled those ghastly things by herself. But we rescued who we could. There's just too many and death tolls are high.'

'You could say that again...all I remember is nearly getting eaten alive if not for a flash of blue before my eyes.' Tsume shuddered.

'Oh, you were one of those we rescued.' the ANBU Commander quipped. 'But since we can't harm those things, the girl asked us to get everyone away while she dealt with the damn things herself. A great fighter that one, can't we have her in ANBU?'

'Ahem, she's on Kakashi's Genin Team so no.' Hiruzen deadpanned. 'Somebody go get Uzumaki Naruto. It's time all of you know about this.' he sighed. 'I was hoping that, that organization dealt with them by now so nobody needed to know, but apparently not.'

'Hang on, what does she have to do with this?' Kakashi asked Hiruzen worriedly.

'She is the only person in this village trained to use anti-youkai powers...since she is raised by a youkai who likes us humans, and saw her potential.' said Hiruzen softly as he could see the disbelief and shock in their faces. He took advantage of this to plant a half-truth. 'She was nearly killed as a baby in that Kyuubi Attack, but upon reaching near death, that young youkai asked me to have him raise her and her potential after he revived her. Ironically, he is also a Youko.'

'W-what?!'

'He came here to Konoha to aid Minato in sealing the Bijuu as he saw Kyuubi a disgrace to youkai and gives some of them a bad name as he said that not all youkai are well...monsters.' Hiruzen coughed. 'He uses the same abilities as Naruto does...he also has power over nature which he taught her. He brought her home to Konoha as the Council knows three years ago as promised as Youkai honor their deals through a Blood Contract. Meaning, they're serious. If one breaches a contract, the one who breaches will die. He promised me that he would return Naruto home a strong fighter. And right now, she, and two potential others, have the power to harm youkai. Only she can train them.'

'You mean a youkai raised a human girl?!' Danzo sputtered. 'This explains why she has no idea how human children should live and behave! She's behaving like a youkai all along.'

'Youko Kurama is an S-Class youkai.' said Hiruzen as the people in the room fell silent. 'He is like 'nobility'. Heck, he behaves worse than Hiashi regarding the emotions department.' he snorted as Hiashi looked as gobsmacked as a Hyuuga could get as some of the ninja in the room snickered at his expense. 'S-Classes, after gaining power, get tired of life after centuries of hard work getting to where they are now and prefer to live in isolation. He once lived in the Mountains in the Hi no Kuni region but he now lives elsewhere as he told me, but could not say where. Reikai is now hunting down youkai indiscriminately whether they're peaceful or not. I once asked him to stay here as Naruto sees him as family, if not for the fact that those fanatics will blow up our village just to kill him should they find him here.' he said darkly to their horror. 'A village in Kusa no Kuni met such a fate when Reikai Agents located him there with her and they fled. 500 meters away later, they saw the explosion. To avoid detection, Kurama avoided using his powers as youkai get detected through youki usage. But he was training her, so...he had to use it...and they're on the run most of the time. That explosion was written off by the country as a terrorist attack as none of them knew who or what caused it.'

'The end justifies the means, is it?' Shibi muttered darkly. 'At this rate, they'll kill more humans they're supposed to protect, not youkai. They're not exactly doing their job right and ought to set their priorities straight.' he said as Naruto came in with an ANBU.

'Had to be a little late.' she said curtly. 'The hospital has an influx of eaten corpses and we had to deal with them. We should arrange funerals as soon as possible.'

'Naruto-chan, due to being raised by Kurama-kun, I want you to teach everyone about youkai and Reikai to make some things clear. It should come straight from you as you learned all about youkai and Reikai from him.' Hiruzen told her. 'That and you'll be having two new students.' Naruto got taken aback by this.

'Oy oy, aren't I a student myself under Kakashi?'

'Er...two others had Reiki potential.' Hiruzen coughed. 'Your two classmates, Hyuuga Hinata and Yamanaka Ino.' Naruto smirked.

'So they nearly died last night and survived with their own spiritual strength, impressive...because that's the easiest way to have access to Reiki.' she quipped to the fathers' horror as she conjured a plant to sit on as all chairs are taken. 'However, chances of survival are 1 percent and they're damn lucky. Out of millions of humans in this world, only 10 percent can have reiki and we can't exactly 'test' thousands to root out those ten percent. It'll just be unwarranted murder we can't even justify as only people in this room are the only humans who knows this power exists. Hyuuga-sama, Yamanaka-sama, I ask you to warn your daughters that training will be extremely hard with near-death moments involved as to increase strength, you have to be physically, mentally and spiritually exhausted to the point of death.' Inoichi looked close to fainting while Hiashi paled. 'I nearly died 2641 times in my youth you know.' Inoichi swayed, and his two friends were on the lookout. They can't imagine what KIND of training Naruto went through!

'Kami-sama! My baby!' Inoichi choked and fainted, Choza and Shikaku having to catch him. Naruto then filled them in about Youkai, their behavior, intelligence, Class Ranking and Development and many races out there...but she left out the fact about things...regarding a certain money-making race. She also told them about Reikai despite what little she and Kurama knew. One word to sum it up, was religious fanatics considering how they do their jobs too indiscriminately with high death tolls.

Humanity would be extinct soon at this rate.

'Uzumaki-sama, just to be curious...' Homura mused. 'How strong are you? In youkai standards?'

'A B in Reiki strength although my combat skills leave much to be desired as I lost to Kakashi.' Naruto told him. 'I'm aiming for A as that's as far as we humans can go. Our bodies are simply not built to hold S-Rank powers. S-Rank shinobi are C-Class fighters in comparison to youkai standards...as S-Rank youkai can easily wipe out Fire Country with a youki blast alone.' Naruto told them grimly. 'Our only saving grace is that most of them want peace and quiet while fulfilling basic needs, having grown tired of endless fighting to get stronger. Should anybody make one of them angry, god help us all. Especially if we are in a blast zone.'

xxx

'That meeting went well as nobody started shouting.' said Hiruzen as when everybody left, they stayed to talk some more. 'But are S-Class really that terrifying if provoked?'

'With the right ability. Niisan uses plants due to versatility and convenience besides due to his nature as a Gingitsune so he's not capable of blowing up a country but he has skills to compensate. But some youkai who uses raw youki power...they'll be worse than a Bijuu. If a Bijuu can wipe a whole village in one blow, THEY can destroy a whole country.' Naruto sighed. 'Gingitsune like niisan and other nature youkai would fix the damage the morons caused by 'giving life' to restore the Ecosystem through nature although the water part would take time. Its something I do as well since I'm asked to take care of Hi no Kuni's ecosystem now that he's gone.'

'I see.'

'Well, I suppose no team meetings for now as everyone got spooked by last night's incident.' said Naruto with a shrug. 'I'll be in the farms.' and she was gone.

'Sigh...I'm too old for this shit.' Hiruzen swore as he drafted a letter in two scrolls. 'Kuma, Tori.' he told two of his bodyguards. 'I want you to find Jiraiya and Tsunade. I'm revoking Tsunade's Travel Rights and Jiraiya just has to be here. I think I want to retire again.' he sighed. 'Minato just had to die early, always leaving this shit to me.'


	7. Being Youthful with Raizen

A young Kurama took interest in the aftermath of the Kyuubi attack and it's container whom it was sealed away in. He took the baby from Sarutobi with the promise of returning her for two years just in time for Academy Shinobi Training in exchange for Naruto's status being secret...or else. YYH X-Over

* * *

Being Youthful with Raizen

Meetings that day are cancelled due to the fiasco last night. Nobody wanted to go out, out of fear despite assurances that the monsters are all gone.

Ninja couldn't blame them, really. Last night was hell.

Hyuuga Compound...

Hiashi was twitching, and on his wits' end. His daughter, fight those things? On her current skills?! Last night she managed but it could very well be a survival instinct or a fluke! She can't even beat Hanabi for crying out loud no matter what training he drilled into her, making him give up on her and place his hopes on his younger child instead. A weak child can't be a clan head after all. Neji would have been ideal if only he wasn't a Branch House. But alas, fate saddled him with two daughters while his late brother had a son who is also the strongest in the family in his generation. His late wife Himiko died due to birth complications and their would-be son and heir died a stillborn. Fate likes to mess around but for now, he had to deal with his eldest daughter who reportedly locked herself up in her room, still shaken from last night's events. However, she requested a whole pot of rice and as much meat as possible and for some reason, she was eating as if it's her last day on earth.

He sighed and Jyuukened the lock on her doors and entered, startling Hinata who was shoving a spoonful of rice into her mouth. Surrounding her was a platter of fish, chopped-up chicken and a pot of rice, and she was eating it as if it depended on life.

'F-father!' Hinata squeaked nervously as Hiashi saw something disturbing on his eldest.

Her purplish-blue hair, a trait she inherited from his wife went a shade paler. Her hair nearly turned white!

'Hinata, we need to talk.' said Hiashi grimly as he shut the door behind him.

xxx

Yamanaka Flower Shop-the house above it, at least...

Inoichi knew he could use a drink.

'Honey, you're back.' said his wife, Imari as she greeted him home. 'How did the meeting go?'

'Well, scary. Those monsters actually exist and only three people in Konoha can protect us from them.' Inoichi choked. 'Where's Ino?'

'Having breakfast.' said Imari. 'She was unusually tired and was asking me for seconds...for four times now.'

'Get me some sake...I'll need it while I explain to you and Ino.' Inoichi said wearily. 'After this explanation, things are effective. Immediately.'

'Huh? What effective...?'

'...just go get me that sake because after explaining away, I have every right to get drunk hunny.' Inoichi whimpered gloomily. 'Bars today will be full.' Imari sighed as they went to the kitchen where the dining room is also.

'Mom I'm still hungry!' Ino whined. 'I don't know why and I could already put Choji to shame with six plates already!'

'I'll explain sweetheart. But for now keep eating and all you are to do is listen. No interruptions or you'll choke on your meal.' Inoichi told his daughter sternly.

xxx

The Farms...

Naruto was wondering WHERE the HELL are the Genin Teams assigned to harvest this month's produce...? 'Oh well, their problem not mine.' she shrugged as the farmers were working on harvesting the rice and without Genin around, their pay will increase due to ahem, overtime. She then sensed a powerful youki behind her. "S!" she swore in horror as she turned around to see a man wearing only pants, combat shoes, blue body markings and wild white hair. 'Y-you are?' she choked warily as she slowly stepped back.

'You're the only female in the area...' the man growled as his youki felt unstable. 'But you'll have to do despite your youth.'

'You feel unstable...is there something wrong with you?' Naruto asked him warily yet a bit concerned since he was acting strangely. 'And please tone your youki down or Reikai will be here!' she hissed worriedly.

'I could care less about those shits!' the youkai cried as he pinned her to the ground in an instant and tore off her clothes. It was through this, that she realized what he wanted. A hint was in his pants. She emitted calming Reiki to calm him down before reaching for his face, gently raking his fingers through his hair.

'You can have me today. Just be gentle.' Naruto smiled weakly. 'I haven't done this before so tell me what to do.' the youkai grinned.

'You're young, willing and understanding. I like that...and your first will be with me, a mazoku.' he chuckled in glee. 'Be honored.' Naruto rolled her eyes and slowly pulled him down with her arms until their faces were just an inch away.

'Then my master-for-today, what's your name?' she asked as she manipulated her body to grow...into that of an adult woman. Raizen raised an eyebrow at this and marveled at her beauty had she been an adult. Women like her weren't like this a few centuries ago!

'Raizen. You, my dear?' he leered excitedly. He'll enjoy his heat with this lovely lass!

'Naruto.'

'Fishcake?' Naruto twitched in annoyance.

'No you ninny, Maelstrom.' Naruto grunted. 'Why is it that they always think of fishcakes?' she swore in annoyance, causing the elder to laugh.

'That's better.' and it started with Raizen prying her mouth slightly open and kissed her...needless to say youthful things went on in the bushes. And as promised, Raizen was gentle with her. Better a cooperative girl than a screaming, rebellious one and she kept him calm and serene with her reiki. If she hadn't, she would be raped by a youkai in heat frenzy. She wasn't complaining about the kisses, touching and sucking but DAMN! He's too big! If she didn't transform, she'd be ripped apart!

They've been at it for almost...till midnight, until he was satisfied.

'You alright there, little human?' Raizen asked her as he let her rest against his body.

'A bit tired. Whoever thought that youkai heat lasts this long?' Naruto wondered dryly.

'And you know of us which is why you gave yourself to me willingly...why is that?'

'I was raised by a youkai so I know Youkai Ways.' Naruto shrugged. 'What will you do now? Satisfied or not, I'm too young to have your baby so you're not getting any.' she pointed out. 'This is just shapeshift transformation. Even if I temporarily changed into an adult, my reproductive organs still won't be capable.' she said as she shrunk back to her real body.

'Find a willing woman just like you I suppose.' Raizen purred as he kissed her again. 'I'll see you again someday when you grow up a little for real.'

'Assuming those fanatics hasn't kicked you to wherever they take captured youkai, Raizen.' Naruto smirked. 'I'll hold on to that promise.' she said as Raizen lifted her up. 'Eh?' she blinked as Raizen carried her bridal style.

'I'll carry you home, girl. Where is it?' Raizen asked her. 'You're in no condition to walk.' he grinned lecherously. 'While we had fun and some loving, you kept me calm and sane with your reiki. No doubt you're very tired. Least I can do.' Naruto smiled at this and playfully wrapped her arms around his neck.

'Thanks! You're so sweet!' she chirped as Raizen laughed, while he took her home.

"This little human is impressive for having such strength at such a young age. B-Class." Raizen thought as he licked his lips. He couldn't wait for her to get older(for real) and sire his next descendants. He didn't know what happened to his first lover...200 years ago. He left her when he knew he was unworthy of her. She who corrupted herself to save by being a Kudakusushi while he lived a life of death and destruction. And now this child who was at first wary, yet became comfortable with his presence possessed B-Class reiki strength. He seems to have great luck in finding powerful women and really can't wait for her to grow into adulthood and see if he is worthy of her.

Although...it's one promise he might just break...

xxx

Next day...came one heck of a problem.

Adrenaline from yesterday's...affair wore off, and Naruto found herself extremely tired, unable to even get out of bed as her legs were the most exhausted. She had to create a Kage Bunshin to help her bathe, and cook food for her. She needed it. A LOT. Sometimes, she really hated this power. Once you're dead beat, you're so hungry you can eat enough food for twenty people.

'Naruto! You home?' Kakashi called out as he knocked on her door. 'You weren't seen in the village the whole day!' he cried as he barged in anyway, to find her being tended to by clones. 'Eh?'

'I worked too hard and I overexhausted myself.' Naruto drawled dryly while inwardly blushing. She, a 12 year old, did something very adult with a man and a youkai at that. 'I couldn't go home and then I just dragged myself back this morning. Whatever it is you want, I'm unavailable.' Kakashi sweatdropped.

'Well, we're supposed to have a way overdue team meeting and a survival test...' Kakashi croaked as he and the boys came in. However, when Kiba came in...he sniffed something.

'I smell a strong smell in here...' he said as he sniffed.

'She or her strange clones are cooking.' Sasuke told him blandly. 'It's food you're smelling.'

'No it's not food...I smell a man...on her!' Kiba cried while pointing at Naruto who twitched. For having an Inuzuka on the team...it's a problem.

'What do you mean a man?' Kakashi asked him as Kiba sniffed the air some more.

'Well, neechan has a boyfriend and there's always that smell on her so I'd know if they're uh happy last night!' Kiba cried while blushing. Kakashi twitched while blushing himself, but... 'Naruto has that same smell on her! She had fun with a guy last night!' one could see an imaginary bomb explode behind him.

'WHAT?!' Kakashi nearly shrieked in disbelief, while Sasuke gawked. 'You're only 12! What the hell happened last night, really?!' he cried as he ran towards his lone female student who gave him a dry look.

'I met an S-Class at the farms.' Kakashi gasped while the boys were confused. 'That, and it's mating season.' another gasp. 'He needed a partner fast while he's still sane and he's been looking for girls to wear his heat off. If he didn't find a girl in time, he would go into a frenzy and violently rape anything as long as it's a girl and he was close to losing it to instincts, so I offered myself.' Naruto explained to their disbelief. 'I can calm him down with my power so while we had...fun as Kiba put it, he could stay sane...and we've been at it till midnight last night, my legs are so tired and sore.' Kakashi, Kiba and Sasuke gaped and imaginations ran wild.

'But you're only 12!' Kakashi stressed out despairingly. His student gave herself to a man! ADULT MAN! 'That's lolicon!'

'Not if I do this...' and before their eyes, Naruto grew up into an adult body form...and DAMN! Drop-dead-gorgeous! And Kakashi lamented that her first time was with a youkai!

"Holy shit..." Kiba choked as Naruto's clothes stretched that left much to imagination. Her sailor fuku dress shrunk with the sleeves too tight and short, and her panties were on the verge of ripping apart in her adult form. Her stockings stretched too thin and shrunk it may as well be knee socks. Her breasts? DANG! Gazungas! Sasuke's eyes bulged. Va-va-voom! 'You did the deed in THAT?!'

'Well, I'm too small for an adult man's equipment so I changed myself in what I would look like as an adult.' Naruto explained as she shrunk back and pulled back up her stockings. 'Either that or I get violently raped by a youkai in heat frenzy.'

Silence...

'YOUKAI?!' Kiba and Sasuke yelped in disbelief.

'A youkai did you in last night?! I nearly died because of those things if not for a blue light that saved my ass!' Kiba freaked out on her. Naruto sighed.

'Apparently, your mother hasn't given you youkai lessons yet.' Naruto sighed. 'And to think I taught the council! Kakashi, you're responsible for Sasuke and get to it.' she grunted.

'But about the youkai...' Kakashi whimpered. He just can't accept that his student did her deed with one.

'Raizen was quite the gentleman once I calmed him down and he was really nice. He treated me well.' Naruto giggled while sighing in infatuated bliss. 'He was very gentle and really great in bed I made him promise to find me again when I'm older for real! Teehee! My first time was worth it!'

Kakashi wanted to get wasted. Again.


	8. Reunion

A young Kurama took interest in the aftermath of the Kyuubi attack and it's container whom it was sealed away in. He took the baby from Sarutobi with the promise of returning her for two years just in time for Academy Shinobi Training in exchange for Naruto's status being secret...or else. YYH X-Over

* * *

Reunion

Kakashi knew he could NOT use the Bell Test on his team because of his female student who has to be a teacher HERSELF to train two new potentials in order to protect the village from demons. So he had no choice but to make an exception. These guys should consider themselves...lucky.

'Alright boys,' said Kakashi as he looked at Kiba and Sasuke with a critical eye. 'Normally, I'd test you guys to see if you can cast aside differences to work as a team, but given our situation, we can't do the Survival Test I promised.'

'Eh? Why?' Kiba croaked out.

'Because Naruto, the only person in this village who can kill D-E-Class youkai is to train two others who had the same power as her. Yamanaka Ino and Hyuuga Hinata. We can harm C-Class and above though, as they're pretty solid and not as ghostly.' he sighed. 'But still, C-Classes are Jounin-level to us, so we better get you guys up to shape and all ninja in this village will train like crazy for survival's sake, should a youkai stray too near to our village. Makes me wonder how the other nations reacted to youkai wandering around...' he sighed. 'Well, I'll not only train you in combat, weaponry and ninjutsu but I'll also train you on teamwork, and how to complement your skills with each other. Considering our line of work and...them, you have no time to play hero and macho as those two things is a one-way ticket to your death.'

xxx

Elsewhere, in another training grounds...

Naruto faced Hinata and Ino.

'Your parents reported that you two could slay youkai when nobody else could when we were invaded some time ago.' Naruto mused thoughtfully. 'That means you girls won't be training with your teams. You'll be training under ME as unlike you girls, I have training and experience since I was a child in using Reiki, the only power humans can use to slay D and E-Classes nobody can touch due to their ghostly nature. Of course, ordinary people can see them as they have slight Reiki but only enough to see, but not enough to kill or too weak to evolve further.'

'So how will we get stronger then?' Ino asked her as the grass around the training grounds shot up, forming a makeshift cage about fifty meters high, and wove into a basket-like roof on the top. 'What?!'

'To ensure you girls won't run away and oh, do your best to survive. If you die, you die. Your parents signed you up for this for the good of the village.' and monstrous plants sprouted out of the ground, and a huge number of them. 'They are your opponents.' and the plants sprung up to terrorize them to their horror. 'Have fun.'

'WAAAAH!'

Needless to say, the girls often go home as if they had daily dates with the Meat Grinders, and medic-nins are often overworked just to make sure they can train again tomorrow.

Six months of life-threatening situations and physical and spiritual conditioning as well as chakra development later...

'Now then!' the blonde fighter chirped at her students who were now much more stronger, more confident and capable. They also both wore training gi as casual clothes just won't cut it. They also sported some physical growth and muscle. 'You girls are now C-Class Fighters and you both know how I trained you so I suspect you can self-train on your free times from now on as we really need to get back to our teams.'

'Er in what kind of C-Class? Human or Demon?' Hinata asked her nervously.

'Demon. Your Reiki and all the talents needed are in that level.' Naruto chuckled. 'In youkai standards...you are Jounin as humans.' she said to their disbelief. 'However, only in skill, not including combat experience. That's something you'll have to bug your Jounin teachers about as they asked me to at least, leave stuff for them to do for you. And to be a true Reiki Master, find an ability that suits you as a person. You can't be a master by copying abilities. Report home and dismissed!' she ordered as the two girls scampered home. 'Whew...it's not easy training two pampered girls...what a headache.' she sighed as she froze when she felt a powerful AND familiar youki surge.

Her brother.

Shit.

xxx

In the Mountains of Hi no Kuni...

Kurama was fighting for his life against five agents. S-Class he may be but hello, he's facing S-Class SDF Members here(they can become S-Classes being no longer humans and under Enma's authority)! He's using nature to his advantage but still!

'He's getting away!'

'After him! He's an S-Class!'

"Kuso! They sure know how to send out their employees!" Kurama growled. He only had time to flee, he can't even prepare a plant! He came to be cornered by a cliff. "Shit..."

'You have nowhere to run now kitsune...give up and come with us to Makai.' one of the SDF ordered. 'Youkai no longer belongs here in Ningenkai.'

'Like hell I'll follow my death in your hands!' Kurama growled when next thing he knew, huge grass blades stabbed the SDF in their hearts in a blink, before slashing upwards, effectively bifurcating them. 'Wha-?' he gasped.

'Even the weak can defeat the strong through trickery.' Kurama would know that voice anywhere. 'Wasn't it you who taught me that, niisama?' he smiled as Naruto, now older came to his rescue with the Death Trees out and disposed of the bodies by melting them. 'I felt your youki spike. I knew it's Reikai too. You're near Konoha by the way.'

'Your timing is greatly appreciated.' Kurama chuckled weakly before falling on his knees, exhausted.

'Niisama!' the last thing Kurama remembered is that Naruto took him.

xxx

Konoha...

Naruto took care of Kurama while plastering her room with concealing seals powered by her Reiki, not Chakra. He slept for a week in her care and woke up next wednesday. 'Mmmhhh...'

'You awake now?' Kurama looked to see Naruto bringing in a bowl of fruit and sliced sashimi. 'It's been a week since that day.' Kurama's eyes then roamed around the room to see seals plastered all over. 'And that, is saturated with my Reiki, forming a Reiki Barrier. That way Reikai won't find your youki here. It turns out that my family from my mother's side are Seal Experts and I inherited their affinity for Seals.'

'Sou ka...'

'Rest for now. You've probably been running and fighting for days on end. But what will you do niisama? Once you leave Konoha it's a hunt all over again.' Naruto frowned.

'I know. But I can't find any allies at all...it's a 'to each his own' situation and nobody wants to cooperate with me. Either fearing my power as an S-Class or youkai stronger than I saw me as a burden when I want form alliances, thinking me weak.' Kurama grunted in frustration. 'The situation is too much already.'

'Then look for Raizen.' Naruto suggested. 'He's a powerful S-Class youkai.'

'Who is this man?' Kurama asked her.

'I can tell from looks alone how strong he really is when I met him a few months ago, two days after I graduated Ninja Academy.' Naruto giggled. 'I was on a mission at the farms at the time when he came. His youki was unstable...due to sexual frustration that comes with being in Heat.' Kurama had a look of dread on his face.

'In...Heat?' he choked. 'Don't tell me...'

'There are no females in the area besides me and he's on the verge of losing it, so I offered myself.' Kurama's horrors were confirmed in a way that the proverbial anvil fell on him. 'I also sent out my Reiki to keep him sane while I allowed him to take me. It also keeps Reikai from locating him as well. Don't worry, I'm not marked with the Possession Mark. He just needed comfort.' Naruto chuckled. 'Once he was sane again and relieved of heat, he apologized to me. I told him I didn't mind since I know how Youkai worked. And I'd have done it anyway as humans don't know anything unless taught. But before reason, they'll panic first before understanding and doing something productive. Raizen then took me home since I'm uh...too tired to even walk.' Kurama twitched at this.

'He made love to you in your adolescent body?' Kurama growled while his ears flattened and twitched.

'No. I shifted into my adult body using my shifting ability.' Naruto quipped. 'I let him have me in my adult body so it doesn't hurt down there much.' she shrugged. 'I made an impression on him so use my name and his promise that he'll see me again one day. I told him that I had a youkai parent who raised me so he'll like you too. He's an honorable sort.' she smiled. 'And quite the gentleman. I don't mind being his mate one day since he DID say he'll be back when I'm old enough.'

'You've GOT to be kidding.' Kurama remarked flatly as his adoptive sister giggled.

'Am not. How about you? Who did you do in, in your Heat Periods?' Naruto chirped while glomping him on her bed.

'There's no way I'm laying with a woman who'd sooner kill me once I fall asleep after letting my instincts run over.' Kurama scowled. 'I hole myself up in a cave and tie myself up with plants, and shut myself from the outside world. So as long as there's no female in sight, I can simply relieve myself and wait it out.'

'Oh...that must hurt a lot.'

'Yes, but rather than have my temporary fling kill me in my sleep.' Kurama scoffed before sighing. 'What does this Raizen guy look like?'

'Henge!' and POOF! Naruto transformed into Raizen. 'This is him.' she spoke in Raizen's deep, gruff voice before changing back.

'I see.' Kurama mused darkly as he glared at Raizen's form in his sister.

'Maa maa niisama, don't be mad...it's either me or one of the farmers who'll have to uh...take it on their anus before being ripped apart afterwards upon realizing the 'thing' he made coitus with is a man? We can't give Reikai any more reasons to label some good youkai as 'savage just like the rest of them'.'

'I know but still...it goes against my beliefs that my little sister gave her purity away to a several millennia old youkai. Now I understand the novel books I'm reading to pass my time.' Kurama sighed in frustration. 'What a mess.'

'Niisama, it's OK.' Naruto reassured him. 'I told you that I like him didn't I?'

'Things change in time.' Kurama grumbled tartly. 'Find someone YOUR age and a human too, then I'll shut up. Preferrably, not a youkai.' he sighed. 'No happiness will come from a human and youkai union, Naruto. Human lives are short, and we youkai live for centuries or millennia depending on our race. We age slowly and we will outlive you. For us youkai, our mates are the other halves of our souls. If our mate dies, we will be left with a gaping hole in our hearts we can never fill and live with the pain of torment of losing our mate to the point of suicide. That is why humans and youkai cannot be together. Forget about Raizen even though I can use that alliance with him. Your parents' last wish is to make sure you're happy. Husband and kids and all. And give you the life they couldn't, being stuck in that seal.'

'I know.' Naruto mused softly. 'Nee niisama...what's it like to have parents?'

'I wouldn't know...I woke up finding myself in a litter nest with my siblings. For days they never returned.' Kurama snorted. 'We wandered off to our own fate. I don't know what happened to them but all I know is that we're abandoned or our parents were killed. One of those two. But we'll never know the truth at any rate.'


	9. Vacation

A young Kurama took interest in the aftermath of the Kyuubi attack and it's container whom it was sealed away in. He took the baby from Sarutobi with the promise of returning her for two years just in time for Academy Shinobi Training in exchange for Naruto's status being secret...or else. YYH X-Over

* * *

Vacation

Kurama...could safely walk around Konoha now, even with his furry ears out in the open.

'Are you sure this is OK?' Kurama twitched. 'I've been stared at.'

'Well...only the ninjas know that you raised me but not a clue to what you look like, niisama.' Naruto chuckled while hugging his arm. 'And I plastered a ton of seals all over the village in well-hidden locations so as you can see, there's a barrier in Konoha and those fanatics won't find you unless you leave the village. You should have a vacation before you decide to go back to the life of being chased by Reikai.'

'I suppose...I need to train harder as well and I can't do that with them trying to aim for my life every day.' Kurama grunted. 'I'll pretend to be an ookami. If I say I'm a kitsune, everyone will most likely be reminded of Kyuubi.'

'Sou da ne.' Naruto agreed. 'For now, a vacation is in order for you, niisama! And we need to see the Head Honcho so at least, he knows you'll be sticking around.'

'I'd like that.'

xxx

'So Kurama-kun, you'll be staying for a while to be off the radar...but I have the impression that you once told me that Reikai will blow up Konoha if it means getting rid of you or any youkai they find in this village?'

'I DID say that but Naruto plastered the walls of the village and every house with special seals in well-hidden locations to form a Reiki Barrier, effectively hiding my youki signature.' Kurama explained. 'If I leave the village, they'll find me again. I suppose I could use what humans call 'vacation'. And I need training time to enable me to fight off several SDF at once.'

'SDF?' both the Hokage and Naruto chorused.

'Special Defense Force. But I once heard a youkai call them 'Stupid Dumb Fucks'.' What does 'fucks' mean?' Hiruzen and his ANBU choked. Naruto sweatdropped.

'Niisama, it's a ruder term for ahem, coitus.'

'Oh.'

'It's also a swearword now or an insult, take your pick. I learned that too while working with my colleagues in the Biochemistry labs whenever they get frustrated.'

xxx

'So this is your job...fascinating and a more improved and modern way of making medicine...' Kurama mused thoughtfully as he looked at the equipment as if they were some alien from space-forgetting HE'S the alien in a village full of humans.

'Yeah but somehow, I wound up being an expert for beauty products.' Naruto pouted. 'Not actual medicine, that's more your department!' she whined, causing Kurama to laugh. 'Niisama!'

'Ahahaha...haha...' Kurama chuckled. 'You have an affinity for beauty since you were little. This outcome is only natural.' he told her consolingly. 'Then again, think of how many women you'll make happy. Human men tend to cheat once their mates are no longer beautiful and appealing and seek company in younger, beautiful women. With what you created, you can ensure that the men stay loyal to their wives by helping them keep their beauty and youth, even for a bit longer.'

'Hummm...when you put it that way...how many men have you seen done that to their wives, niisama? Will I suffer like them too someday?' Naruto asked him dejectedly.

'Well...because some things aren't meant to be sometimes...even for us youkai, finding the one just for us takes quite a while.' Kurama sighed. 'It's the same for humans. Finding someone just for you will take quite a while. Sometimes it'll take your whole lifetime and you'll wait for reincarnation to meet the reincarnation of the person you sought for. Reincarnation is caused by attachments and regrets to this world. You start over as a blank slate living a new life and existence but the attachments and regrets from the previous life will lead your new self to what must be done to quell these feelings. Once you fulfill it, and content with your life, you can truly pass on.'

'Oh...then how do I find that someone just for me then?' Naruto asked him excitedly, causing Kurama to blanch. Now she wants this?

'Well...you'd know if you can't stop thinking and worrying about this person...and you'll do anything to make him happy and loved, even if it means letting him go.' Kurama told her. 'I lived for a couple millennia now. I witnessed a lot even if I don't have my own mate yet. So I'll have wisdom talk than experience.'

'Old man.' Naruto snorted.

'Justified as I am some millennia old after all.' Kurama retorted snarkily. 'And you're too young to think of mating right now. Wait until you're twenty-one, brat.'

'But the ninja rules say that once a student graduates as a Genin, they're adults in the eyes of both civilian and shinobi laws...heck, I'm even a Clan Head since mother is from a prestigious founding clan of this village! That makes me adult by default!' Naruto scoffed blandly. 'I'm under Clan Restoration Act so I have to find a mate soon and have kids when I'm at least 16.'

'So much for promising your parents to wait this out.' Kurama drawled. 'You humans and your complicated laws.'

'Well, laws make sure everything's run in order...though corrupt politicians change laws to their benefit...just like back in Kuma no Kuni in the old days, neh?' Naruto sighed wistfully. 'Wonder if they kicked him out by now?'

'I doubt that. The humans there are too downtrodden and pretty much accepted their fate.'

xxx

Next day...

'Er Naruto...?' Kakashi blinked as Naruto came...with clearly a youkai. Hello? Furry ears and tail and claws? Unnatural beauty?

'He's niisama.' said Naruto. 'Kurama-niisama.' she said, introducing Kurama to Kakashi and her teammates who saw the youkai who raised their teammate for nine years of her life. 'He'll be staying over for a while...due to Reikai. I put in as many safety precautions all over the village so he will not be detected here.'

'But is it safe? You said they're crazy enough to blow up villages for one youkai alone...' Kiba sputtered out.

'All over the village...is this.' Naruto took out a handful of ofuda, sparking with power. 'Every nook and cranny is covered in this. And I'm very good at hiding things too so nobody will ever find these ofuda. These form a barrier over the village that hides what I wanted to hide...and I'm hiding niisama's youki.'

'I'll be sticking around for a good few months. Kami-sama knows I could use a vacation from everyday persistent fanatics.' Kurama smiled rather tightly. 'And I want to meet the human in charge of my sister from now on and see...if he's up to standards.' he said as he approached Kakashi coyly in a rather flirtatious way. 'I'll only be here for a short while after all.'

'Fine I'll show you!' Kakashi growled. He's testing him is he? 'Naruto will be alright in my care! You're not the only one who promised sensei and Kushina-san!'

'Competitive much?' Kiba whispered to Sasuke who can't tear his eyes off Kurama, the youkai who adopted Naruto, hence her lack of common sense in human relations and other things.

'Maa maa...niisama just wants to see if it's OK leaving me to Kakashi.' Naruto reassured them. 'Kurama-niisama can hardly be around me anymore. After a few months of vacation, who knows when I'll see him again?' she wondered with a sad smile. 'Years from now? Never?'

Needless to say, Kakashi had one hell of a spar against Kurama. Sure he uses plants but...the way he utilizes them...that, and they're surrounded by trees, grass and plants, Kakashi had to be on his toes. His errr time in the 'Dance Party' and 'Hell on Earth' improved his skills drastically in departments of concern in said Training Grounds.

Kakashi got defeated by the crafty fox though.

'Humm...still could use some work.' Kurama tut-tutted, shaking his head as Kakashi lay defeated. 'But since you'll be hanging around the village, I suppose you can improve in that time.' he then looked at Naruto. 'Naruto, I'll be doing some studying at your house.'

'Hai.' and Kurama ran off.

'...sensei, you OK down there?' Kiba asked Kakashi worriedly.

'...someone drag me to a hospital please, and Naruto, you train them while I'm...unavailable.'

xxx

'So how will you train us for starters?' Sasuke asked Naruto curiously as they left the hospital.

'We will visit the Boot Camp. To learn how to fight, you have to start learning how to dodge and instinctive reaction first.' Naruto told them. 'Once you survive the Boot Camp in a month, I'll start you next on Chakra Control Exercises. Although if Kakashi got out of hospital early, that'll be his job. Then get you started in the Dance Party.'

'Er I understand the Boot Camp part, but 'Dance Party'?' Kiba asked her incredulously.

'Chuunin Training Grounds. The gimmicks in that area will literally make you dance for your lives if you don't want to die.' Kiba and Sasuke exchanged looks at this. 'We have six months till the Chuunin Exams...I suggest you pitch in your best efforts. A lot of nobles and daimyos will want to see scions of big-time clans participate and compete. It's us who'll give this village their clients, with enough impression. If we suck, the foreign delegates will lose faith in our village and hire someone else. Our jobs come from civilians, nobles, celebrities and even Daimyo.'

'Pack your survival gear. You will live in Boot Camp. Your task is to activate all traps and dodge them all appropriately. You only graduate from Boot Camp if you get out without a scratch.' Naruto told them. 'Go home and pack. Meet me here again in 1400.' the two boys ran off.

xxx

Boot Camp...

'Er...that's not blood, is it?' Sasuke groused as they looked at the white tarpaulin with the words painted in dripping red.

'It's dark red paint so it does look like blood.' Naruto smirked. 'Inside are traps that trigger rocks flung at you, set to fall on you, and even pit holes. Oh yes, non-lethal plants are in there too.' Kiba and Sasuke paled. 'You'll survive if you work together. There's plenty of food in the forest as well, so you'll be fine. But for now, work on your individual skills before teamwork. Teamwork can wait once you honed and polished your own skills. Akamaru will have to train too.' she then opened the gate by lockpicking the lock with thin vines. 'Go.' and they went inside.

'Ya know...I have a bad feeling about this...' Kiba whimpered. 'First the Amusement Park in our school days and now this?'

They later came to the realization WHO made the 'parks'.


	10. Sadistic Teachers

A young Kurama took interest in the aftermath of the Kyuubi attack and it's container whom it was sealed away in. He took the baby from Sarutobi with the promise of returning her for two years just in time for Academy Shinobi Training in exchange for Naruto's status being secret...or else. YYH X-Over

* * *

Sadistic Teachers

It had been a month of hell for Kiba and Sasuke in the Boot camp. In Boot Camp, it takes six hours to roam around and activate everything, and dodge everything effortlessly...well, their first month was MISERABLE. But being traumatized enough to activate his Sharingan was Sasuke's only perk, courtesy of the monster flora in the forest. Then for next month, she had them do Chakra Control Exercises. Two weeks for Tree-Climbing, two weeks for Water Walking with learning Shunshin and Storage Sealing in between. The catch? They had monster plants waiting to slap them silly with NETTLE LEAVES if they fell off their trees, and in the water, what's waiting for them if they sink is MONSTROUS BLADDER PLANTS waiting to snare and trap them for twenty seconds before letting them out. Yes, Akamaru included in the training.

Kiba and Sasuke cursed her name for two months straight. By the Third Month, Kakashi finally recovered, and Naruto went to take back her pupils from Kurama who took over as she was put in charge of Team 7, being the strongest.

'Sooo, how did you guys fare under Naru-chan?' Kakashi greeted the boys.

He was bombarded with angry rants about those two hellish months they endured in her hands via methods she used. That, and apparently, Naruto traumatized Sasuke enough to awaken the Sharingan by being chased relentlessly by monster plants. The immense stress and emotions of fear, panic, anxiety, and horror woke up his eyes.

They hoped for relief from Kakashi through sparrings and more jutsus, but... 'If Naru-chan got your asses going with Flora-from-Hell, I'll get your asses going with body weights!' he sang cheerfully as he unsealed the bosy weights, complete with tight tension coils. 'Oh, and we're doing D-Ranks with you wearing those. They're 30 kg per limb and on your torso!'

'IIIYAAAADAAAA!'

xxx

As for Hinata and Ino...

They became very competent kunoichi in Kurama's care. Fighting ability, reiki, reflexes, instincts, reaction times, combat skills, and how to seduce men-the last skill shocking the girls as it's the last thing they expected a MAN to know. As for their own spiritual abilities, they both developed their own unique Reiki techniques.

Hinata's power was to create spiritual vines and she can wrap it around enemies to ensnare them, and drain them of their energy down to the last drop, leaving her enemies terribly weakened. Then flowers will bloom-as many flowers as Hinata wanted, but the smaller the number, the bigger the flowers are. The flowers are nourished with the drained power and store them. The flowers can then be plucked off and eaten to revitalize herself and allies and completely heal their injuries. Even if said injury was amputation, they can regrow lost limbs and organs- a power that caused a field day in the Hyuuga Clan and the village council. Hinata found herself the most respected all of a sudden when back then, she was the most scorned for being weak. She didn't know how to feel, frankly. With her newfound strength and skill, she is now a main candidate to the Main House Headship.

Ino on the other hand, being a Mind Specialist, could make 'Dreams' into 'Reality', a Virtual Warper, the ultimate Genjutsu. However, her power is very psychosomatic. It has such an effect on the mind that what her targets believe in truly happens to them. Thus whatever she wants to happen happens. Literally. She is also immune to all forms of Genjutsu due to this power. However, Ino's father fearing the true nature of her power, swore his daughter to secrecy about the Genjutsu part as she would earn a lot of enemies once they get wind of it, particularly a feud with the Kurama Clan of the Village. Ino gladly shut up. Thus to the public, her powers were merely 'Conjuration Magic'.

After those two months, Kurama had gone back to training himself as Naruto reclaimed back her students.

'So, I hoped you worked hard under niisama.' Naruto told them. 'Because we'll focus more in combat skills with your new abilities.'

'Right...man, I hope you're easier on us than Kurama.' Ino whimpered. 'I'm still shaky from what we did!'

'Oh, the things he did are necessary for your growth.' Naruto told them as she then took out...body weights. 'For now, we go physical. The lead plates on the the arms, fingers and legs are 20 kg each and .' Ino and Hinata looked clearly horrified. 'The more stamina, physical training, endurance and energy you have, the longer you last in battle.' she told them. 'We do repetitive motions to train all of your muscles equally to be firm, not masculine-bulky, don't worry. We only stop if and only if your muscular firmness are to satisfaction as muscles play a key part in protecting our internal and vital organs. They can slow down stabbing weapons to a degree depending on strength. It's not just for increasing physical power.'

'HIIIIIIEEEEEE!' came the horrified wails of dismay. Things just got nastier!

'Oh yes...' Naruto continued. 'After 500 each of six motions, you are to join your teams in D-Rank Missions. After missions, repeat the six motions, 500 each. You are NOT allowed to take off the training gear unless it's at sundown. I will know if you cheated. If you did, I'll make it SIXTY.'

xxx

Two more months later...

'Team Kakashi,' said Sandaime as he faced Kakashi's team. 'You're ready for a C-Rank Mission by now I suppose.' he said. 'I have watched your progress and I can safely say you're ready.' he said.

"We had damn better well be, these four months are HELL!" Kiba swore. He still felt 'phantom weight' on his body and all the merciless regimen. And he still has nightmares.

"I hope it's a good job." Sasuke thought as he flexed his fingers in a way that made them all 'crack' in pleasure.

'You are to escort someone home to Nami no Kuni.' said the Hokage, causing the two boys to face-fault, while Naruto merely pushed up her glasses(not prescripted, just to look smarter). 'Well, with your skills, I'm sure Kakashi doesn't need to rescue you. He'll be merely supervising thus with you kids doing all the work. Come in!' he called out as a very injured man dressed in nearly rags came in. 'Due to youkai onslaught, he got attacked by some on the way here last week. His fleet-footedness saved his life as soon as he reached our village with it's new Reiki barriers that fried his pursuers. Since Nami no Kuni is annexed to Hi no Kuni, you are to escort this man home, and for Naruto-chan to create a Reiki Barrier to protect the island's villages before doing a thorough clean-up.'

'Hey, can these kids really get me home in one piece?' the man asked him incredulously. 'With those monsters out there?!' he freaked out in fear and anxiety.

'With Naruto-chan, your village will be youkai-free soon.' said Sandaime. 'However, she will only kill bad youkai. She will spare the good youkai who do not intend to harm. We've had our fair share of youkai ourselves, and we met the bad and the good. We will not be racially biased here.'

'I hope I still have a village to come home to.' the old man griped wearily. 'How soon do we leave?'

'Tomorrow.' said the Hokage. 'It's late afternoon already. You will depart at 8:30 in the morning, so Tazuna-san, recover some more in the Hospital. Team Kakashi prepare for tomorrow.'

And so...

'Niisama, I will be back in a few days from an escort job.' Naruto told Kurama.

'Be on the lookout for Reikai's Forces.' Kurama warned her. 'You killed some of the bastards and there's no knowing if they found out about you or not.'

'Yes...I know.' said Naruto softly. 'They're more trouble than they're supposedly worth.' and she left the house after having breakfast. 'I'm off and look after the house!'

xxx

By the Gates...

The team met up by the gates.

'Everyone present and accounted for?' Kakashi smiled at his team. 'Good! Let's go! With an injured client, it'll take us two weeks at most. Kiba and Sasuke, be on the lookout for bandits and rogues. Naruto, be on the lookout for youkai. Mission Start!'

'Wait a bit.' Naruto spoke as she reached into her hair and plucked out a seed with rootlets, and it rapidly grew into a Pitcher Plant with two big roots. 'Tazuna-san, get inside.'

'Er Naruto, that's a Pitcher Plant.' Kiba choked. 'Pitcher Plants are frigging carnivorous, right?!' Tazuna paled at this.

'This one is modified to house anything.' Naruto quipped. 'By mutation, I can make it so it'll be just an ordinary plant needing nourishment from the ground, not on prey, so it will not produce digestive chemicals. Tazuna-san will be safe in here, and enable us to travel quicker and faster. The more we are out of the woods, the more chances of encounters.'

'And how will that thing help us carry him faster?' Sasuke droned dryly and before they knew it, the plant began moving like a ninja, jumping around at high speeds.

'It can run under my command.' Naruto smirked. 'Much easier, no?' and so, Tazuna reluctantly got into the plant, and indeed, they can travel faster with a freaking plant running alongside them. They covered a whole day's worth of distance and by then, they were already by the ocean.

'We should camp here for now.' said Kakashi. 'It's nightfall, and our legs are tired. We won't last long in a fight while exhausted.' he said as the pitcher 'bowed down' to let Tazuna crawl out of it, and Naruto regressed the plant back to being a seed and put it back in her hair. They then set up three tents. One for Kiba and Sasuke, one for the adults and one for Naruto herself. Her tent was easily the smallest. For food, it was fruits. Very sweet fruits and fish. They took to spearing fish in the nearest river that varied in size, and Naruto began digging out the ground with her bare hands, and collecting it.

'Hey, what're you doing Naruto?' Sasuke called out. 'You're dirtying yourself!'

'You'll see.' came the reply as she took it back to camp. Then to everyone's disbelief, she took out a grill, and wrapped the fish with the soil.

'Hey!' Tazuna yelped in disbelief as they watched her 'mess with the fish' after they gutted it. 'What're you doin' with the fish?!'

'Baking it.' came the rather flat reply as Naruto placed the 'wrapped-up' fish on the grill. 'It's a cooking technique where you wrap fish firmly with clay and bake it on the grill. Not only will the fish cook, but when you peel off the clay, the scales will come off with it.' Naruto explained.

'Heee...that's something we definitely don't know.' Kakashi whistled.

'Well, having a 3000 year old adoptive brother teach you these things has its perks.' said Naruto. 'And we live in the forests most of the time, so you have to know how to make life easy using nature itself as tools.'

'That explains why you don't know how humans live initially.' Kakashi sweatdropped. 'Well, now would be time to teach us some of those cooking techniques.'

'I suppose...' Naruto then taught them Ash Cooking, Plank Cooking, Hot Rock Cooking, Direct Coal Cooking, and Flat Stone Cooking...incase clay wasn't available...how to filter water the primitive way, making a 'hobo stove', and 'Mud Ovens'.


	11. Land of Mermaids?

A young Kurama took interest in the aftermath of the Kyuubi attack and it's container whom it was sealed away in. He took the baby from Sarutobi with the promise of returning her for two years just in time for Academy Shinobi Training in exchange for Naruto's status being secret...or else. YYH X-Over

* * *

Land of...Mermaids...?

The next day after another breakfast, they cleaned up their mess and went on to a spot Tazuna took them to. However...the boat was in shambles and the boatman? Eaten alive. His grisly remains were on shore. This freaked out the men with Naruto.

'Oh no...Kiichi...' Tazuna choked in horror. 'Eaten by those things?'

'Looks like not only on land, we have water problems too.' Kakashi frowned. 'Sense anything?' he asked Naruto who approached the water and dipped her hand in it.

'Hey! Whatever ate Kiichi might pull you down under!' Tazuna cried. 'Get away from there!' Naruto did, however, in her hand, is a shiny, golden scale with unnatural patterns, the size of a leaf.

'...Mermaids.' Naruto told them as she showed them the scale. 'And it's mating season for Mermaids at this time of the year. They take the forms of beautiful, naked women and start singing to tempt stupid men, mate with them and upon getting pregnant, they eat the men in question to sustain the eggs.' she explained as the men she was with went green. 'They then lay their eggs in a nest underwater, with the eggs a mossy green in color, and the size of small balls. Only in mating season do Mermaids eat humans as to youkai, human meat is extremely nutritious due to our omnivorous nature, good for babies. After mating and laying eggs, they go back to their usual food...water plants and fish. Since it's so quiet, it's safe to say most of the Mermaids got what they want. They're no longer a danger to us.' she explained.

'I-is that...so?' Kiba whimpered. 'Then it's OK to go across, right?'

'Not yet...I hear singing far from here.' Kakashi frowned as they heard a faint, but beautiful voice.

'Ignore it. You're better off ignoring songs.' Naruto snorted. 'You keep your life by doing so. If you followed that song and saw a mermaid up close, you can never look away and your dick will do the thinking for you. Let some idiot be fish food. It's their problem, not ours. Besides, it's part of their life cycle, we can't interfere with it. Besides, Mermaids are only dangerous at 600 years old when they've reached adulthood. They'll then have the need to mate every 300 years after their current offspring are at a teenage age. Let's fix the boat. Unlike us who can walk on water, Tazuna-san can't.'

xxx

On the boat...

'Hey, our industry relies on fish...won't Mermaids be a threat to our livelihood or something?' Tazuna asked Naruto worriedly.

'Oh, don't worry. After laying eggs, they leave and migrate to new nesting grounds after resting from birth, and take their eggs with them.'

'And what if we catch one in our nets?'

'Let them go. A vindictive mermaid will tell of her ordeal to her fellow mermaids.' Naruto smirked. 'If humans treated her horribly and she manages to escape, the water is no longer safe for you. She'll remember the faces of those who mistreated her, and she and her sisters will kill them all until they got their revenge. If you're nice, they leave you alone.'

'What if we eat mermaids? Half of them is fish, right?' Sasuke asked her. The blonde girl merely snorted.

'Forget it. Their meat is highly toxic. They eat any plant and fish underwater, as well as other water creatures. They assimilate the properties of whatever they ate, and pass on those traits to their offspring.' Naruto told him. 'Like any other creature, their brightly colored golden tails is a warning sign of their poison. Cooked or not, still poison.'

'Ohhh...how'd you know that?'

'We cooked one years back, and we had some poor cat we caught eat it and it died. So we gave the rest of the meat up in a cafeteria for death row criminals in some prison.' Cue O.o 'What? They're scheduled for Lethal Injection the next day! Killing them a little earlier won't change a thing.'

Cue freak-out on how can she say it so casually as if it's an everyday thing.

xxx

The Islands: The village...

'Mama mia...' Tazuna whimpered as by the village, the village was quiet, empty. 'Anyone out here?! It's me, Tazuna!' he called out panickingly. 'Oh no...IS ANYONE STILL ALIVE?! What about my daughter and grandson?!' he cried as he ran on ahead, making the shinobi follow him to his house, which is very far from the village. Upon arrival, his house was still standing, but it looked empty. 'Tsunami? Inari?! I'm home!'

'F-father?' came a voice from under the floor.

'It's me and I made it alive, Tsunami! Are you in our basement?' Tazuna asked Tsunami as a floorboard door opened up and out peeked a woman and a little boy.

'What happened here, miss?' Kakashi asked Tsunami as she and Inari got out of their hiding place.

'It was terrible.' Tsunami choked out. 'We heard some singing on the night you left, but we ignored it last week.' she said. 'But the next morning, the neighbors found eaten corpses of all men in our village! All boys in their late teens up to adult men...they're all dead! It's just us women, children and elderly here now and we don't know what ate our men so we locked up in our homes. Some of Gato's thugs are dead too and we're all wishing he's eaten too.'

'Wait, you didn't tell us about that part...' Kakashi glared at Tazuna who cringed. 'Gato's a very wealthy shipping magnate who's powerful in the Underground.'

'Well, he's originally our problem.' said Tazuna gloomily. 'For three years, he took over our shipping industries and monopolized it. That's how he took over our country. Taxes rose unreasonably until we became super-poor! The money I paid Konoha was the money we have left in hopes to hire ninja to help us get rid of him and get back our shipping industries but I think the Mermaids already did that job for us. Good riddance I say, but considering the situation, our village just got worser and weaker without our men around. I hope that bastard is dead so we can safely say Nami no Kuni is free but...'

'I understand.' Kakashi sighed. 'Naruto, I want you to create a Reiki Barrier all over this island, as well as deal with food problems. Sasuke, Kiba and I will watch over the village as well as gather information. Sasuke and Kiba can keep me grounded incase we hear singing. Oh, and leave some of your monster flora to protect the village.'

'Monster Flora?!' Tazuna, Tsunami and Inari squeaked in fear.

'Don't worry, they're like programmed guard dogs. They'll do the job just fine despite how they look.'

xxx

And so, they did their respective jobs.

Naruto patrolled around for youkai, while creating a barrier in the island they're currently in but she had an encounter with a...floating toddler dressed in arabian clothing, a hat and pacifier. 'So you're the one who created that Reiki Barrier in Konoha.'

'What about it? Who are you?' Naruto frowned.

'I am Koenma, the son of King Enma of Reikai.' said Koenma. 'I am here as an envoy to talk to you.'

'So what does a bunch of purification fanatics want with me?' Naruto sneered as Koenma visibly winced at that.

'I know how you feel and we got wind of what our SDF was doing these past few years.' said Koenma. 'I suppose it's too late to apologize for the humans they killed in their rash search for youkai, but we want to assure you that we are changing our ways of doing things, as well as our policies. And the remaining SDF are put to trial for mass murders of humans in search for youkai and they're made to pay for the killings and destruction they caused. And I believe you killed some of them.'

'Tell that to the human souls the SDF killed, Jr.' Naruto snorted as Koenma looked genuinely sorry. 'Six villages niisama and I went to are destroyed, just because the SDF tracked us down there. Hundreds killed without knowing why and what for. You've done more harm than good. Konoha is aware of your genocidal tactics through us and you have a lot of work to do to win our trust back. Not all youkai are evil. There's bad and good in everyone. Humans, youkai and gods. There's some who are good and there's some who are bad. Don't make everybody pay for the crimes caused by a few.'

'I'll try talking to my father about this.' said Koenma. 'Oh, by the way, Makai does exist.' he said. 'It's a dimension we found that's suitable for youkai inhabitation. Separate from the human world and just like this plane, it's huge and vast. But unlike this plane, it's like a reverse tower. The lower and darker the domains, the more perilous it is. We're still exploring to see how deep it is, before it goes beyond our power.'

'Good luck telling the youkai that. To youkai, you're nothing more than indiscriminate murderers.' Naruto drawled. 'Frankly, that's what I think too.'

'I know. Father won't be happy about this.' Koenma sighed. 'And we'll be choosing new SDF Candidates soon. But we have yet to find people with high reiki power like they do. So I wish to hire you, Uzumaki Naruto.' said Koenma. 'I would like you to create reiki barriers for every human settlements, so we can focus on working for peace, and convincing youkai to move to Makai. It's a difficult job but you're the only person who can do it at such a young age. I can only count on you.'

'Very well. That's the only job I'll accept from Reikai. No more, no less.' said Naruto as Koenma disappeared. 'Hmph, they really should screen their employees mentally...' it took her a whole day to finish the whole island, and she got back late at night to Tazuna's house.

'The barrier's in place.' she reported. 'All that's left tomorrow is to look for hostiles, and the farms.'

'Good.' said Kakashi. 'Good job. Have some dinner and sleep. We saved some food for you on the table in the dining room.'

Next Day...

The Farms...all villagers were present at the farms. Women and children were made to plow, dig and irrigate the farms before Naruto can work to grow food. Kakashi and her teammates were doing heavy labor to assist. Soon, Naruto planted the crops, and rapidly grew them to maturity, thus the harvest took a long day until sundown to finish. Markets were finally resupplied with produce and rice and for the first time in three years, everybody in Nami could have full stomachs again. Team 7 investigated Gato's Hideout, but...

Nobody was there. They searched the areas with water, but as expected...the riverbanks were bloodstained with corpses, and were rotting to some degree. Some well-placed fire jutsu disposed of them well, and they got ahold of weapons, drugs, and the man's fountain of wealth in his vaults. They kept the weapons, business transcripts and documents, burned the drugs, and took the money.

'Sooo what do we do with all this money?' Kiba asked Kakashi. 'There's like, 70 million in there according to the files.'

'Well, we give each family 5 million to start over.' said Kakashi. 'And there's at least fifty houses in the village, so that makes fifty families. I suppose we can keep the 20 million for ourselves and the village. 4 million each of us and 4 million for the village.'

'Not a bad deal.' said Sasuke. That big of a money in his first C-Rank job? Well, it's not a bad deal.

'Well, we would normally cash in Gato's bounty but can we really present a half-eaten corpse to the Bounty Station?' Kakashi snorted. 'And we burned him, so that's moot.' he said dryly.

'Quiet!' Kiba hissed as he perked up his ears. 'Someone...struggling?'

'You lead, we follow.' Sasuke ordered as with Kiba in the lead, they followed, took stairs going down...and to the basement, they found quite a sight. A Kiri Hunter Nin trying to restrain a man who is clearly under the effects of a genjutsu, but he wasn't killing him at all. He kept repairing the ice jutsu that constantly broke at the man's sheer strength. But said man, was Momochi Zabuza.

'I can't...hold on...' the Hunter was clearly at his limits before collapsing. Naruto caught the Hunter and Kakashi knocked out Zabuza with a well-placed Karate Chop.

'Let me guess...Zabuza followed a singing voice and he saw it's singer?' Kakashi asked the Hunter dryly.

'Y-yes...' the pale-looking, exhausted Hunter gasped. 'No matter...it won't...work. He'll wake up...still in it.' and he fainted.

'You're dealing with a youkai-induced Genjutsu. Of course human techniques won't work.' Kakashi muttered. 'Know how to deal with this?'

'Yes.' Naruto gathered Reiki in her palm, and slapped Zabuza to hard the 'smack' echoed in the basement. Kakashi, Kiba and Sasuke winced. None of them wanted a slap like _that_. Zabuza woke up with his mind clear, and a horrible stinging sensation in his left cheek.

'OWWWWW!'

'Well, he's awake.' and Kakashi dropped the man who comically fell to the ground with a grunt of pain.

'What the hell...what happened?' Zabuza grumbled as he sat up.

'Your friend told us that you heard a singing voice and met it's singer.' said Kakashi. 'No matter what he did, you just won't wake. He's been restraining you for a week. Every adult men in Nami no Kuni are lured by that singing, and are eaten alive after their usefulness wore off. We heard from the villagers. Lucky you, you got a good friend who didn't give up on you, that and we came here to investigate Gato's activities.'

'What the hell is going on? Who's killing men after luring them by singing?' Zabuza demanded gruffly as Naruto told him what's happening to the world around them, and the M.O of Mermaids. The only people who can combat youkai are humans who possessed Reiki, and only 1/100 has the power. In Konoha, there's three. Herself and her two trainees. They don't know about other villages. Sandaime sent letters using Monkey Summons to other villages regarding the situation, and he offered those who could kill youkai training in Konohagakure as they have two specialists in this anto-youkai power who can make Reiki Barriers to protect the Villages. And he has yet to get a reply from all shinobi villages.

Maybe the envoys got eaten or the Reiki Potentials got eaten before they could come to Konoha...?

'So that's what's going on. I nearly became Mermaid Food. Well shit.' Zabuza scowled. 'I know about the damn monsters shindig, I just didn't want to believe it. I figured if I don't believe they exist, they'll just disappear. We can't kill the fuckers so we run for it.'

'For now, stay in Nami I suppose. Naruto just built a Reiki Barrier to keep them out.' Kakashi suggested. 'And a man is no doubt, a welcome sight. Just ditch those hitai-ates. I doubt Hunter-Nin will come after you here, not when everybody else is busy trying to cope with our freaky problems.'

'I can live with that, until this hoo-ha's over. But I still need to earn money for a coup to get Kiri back to normal.' Zabuza said gruffly. 'That idiot of a Mizukage is severely damaging our military by having Bloodlines killed off 12 years ago...but we suspect that someone is controlling him. We just can't find out who!'

'Er if it helps...Kiri's situation is LONG over.' Kakashi quipped, to the man's surprise. 'It ended a year after the Kyuubi attack on our village. Yagura, the Yondaime Mizukage recovered as the power of the Genjutsu faded. He described the man who did it.' His expression became sad at this. 'A masked man with an orange swirly mask with spiky hair. And that man was killed 12 years ago.'

'I see. But I'm not taking any chances so I won't be going back to Kiri. We'll stay here in this country.' said Zabuza as he went to pick up the Hunter. 'I owe you one for this, Copy-Ninja. I'll repay this favor someday as I don't like having debts.' and he disappeared with Shunshin.

'That's that.' said Kakashi. 'Let's distribute the money, and continue filling up food warehouses before we go.'

However...

'So, anything else, besides money distribution, farm work and building barriers?' Kakashi asked Tazuna.

'Well, we need to finish the bridge I was building. This is so we can let go of our Shipping Industry.' said Tazuna. 'With water youkai, the ships are very dangerous right now, so we'll recover by doing trade on land once our bridge is complete.'

They ain't done yet.'


	12. Interest

A young Kurama took interest in the aftermath of the Kyuubi attack and it's container whom it was sealed away in. He took the baby from Sarutobi with the promise of returning her for two years just in time for Academy Shinobi Training in exchange for Naruto's status being secret...or else. YYH X-Over

* * *

Interest

Team 7 had sent a monster flora as a messenger to Konoha, as Kakashi feared that his nin dogs might get eaten, bearing a message to the Hokage. Upon getting ahold of it, Sandaime Hokage had read Kakashi's message.

_**Hokage-sama,**_

_**We got ourselves into quite the pickle in Nami no Kuni.**_  
_**It turns out that Tazuna-san lied to us about the true**_  
_**level of the mission as Gato of Gato Shipping Trade got**_  
_**involved. He originally wanted us to get rid of Gato for**_  
_**Nami's sake, as the man plunged the country into sheer**_  
_**poverty and ruled them by a strangling chokehold. However,**_  
_**the thing that saved Nami before we got there is NOT**_  
_**human. What liberated Nami from Gato, and killed hundreds**_  
_**of males from late teens up to adults, Gato and his band**_  
_**of goons included, are Mermaids. It so happens that every**_  
_**600 years according to Naruto, they take the forms of**_  
_**beautiful human women and sing with their lovely voices to**_  
_**lure men. The song only affects men. Up until that point,**_  
_**they can choose to ignore but if they see the singer, they**_  
_**'think with their dick' as Naruto put it. **_

_**After mating with the men until pregnancy, they eat the **_  
_**men to nourish their developing eggs. So yeah, we found **_  
_**grisly remains of eaten corpses here. The song and seeing**_  
_**a singing mermaid are two parts of a powerful, unbreakable**_  
_**genjutsu, to make men rut with the mermaid. The voice alone**_  
_**is resistable, but seeing the singer? You're under their spell.**_  
_**No form of release would work, as we've seen Zabuza's friend**_  
_**try in vain. Only a good Reiki slap could snap a victim out of it.**_  
_**Well, Zabuza owed me a favor and I intend to collect someday.**_  
_**Escorting Tazuna home, without Gato complicating things remains**_  
_**a C-Rank Mission under our parameters. However, it escalated to**_  
_**a B as he asked us to fill their stores to the brim with food, and**_  
_**help them build the bridge to commence land trade as their**_  
_**shipping industry is no longer safe. Mermaid aside, there could be**_  
_**other water-type youkai and they're not taking any chances,**_  
_**especially when the only adult males in this country left is Tazuna,**_  
_**and Zabuza who wanted to stay as he's not taking his chances**_  
_**either. So now we're charging for a B-Rank job. Oh yes! Since**_  
_**Gato's dead, we're left with his 70 million ryo, so we decided to**_  
_**give 5 million to the fifty families of the village for them to recover,**_  
_**and 4 million each of us and for Konoha. Well, we've been doing**_  
_**a lot of labor, so I say that money is well-deserved. Us handful**_  
_**of males, Kage Bunshin included, are doing manual construction**_  
_**and it'll take us a month and half if we work nonstop. Naruto is**_  
_**checking the island we're in for more aliens after building a Reiki**_  
_**Barrier, and keeps the farm busy. She produces food, and the**_  
_**women and kids harvest them and take them home, and fill up the**_  
_**stores. Well, Nami will now be a supplier of produce and fruit.**_  
_**Seaweed, Fish and Shellfish will soon be a rare commodity unless**_  
_**we find a way around that. According to Naruto, Mermaids only**_  
_**harm humans every 300 years upon reaching 600 years of age**_  
_**to feed on the men they lured for reproduction purposes. They**_  
_**eat humans as to youkai, we're very nutritious due to what we**_  
_**eat. Yikes. Well, they only eat one man every 300 years, so they**_  
_**can be let off, I think?**_

_**Kakashi**_

_**P.S-unseal Naruto's scroll in the seal at the bottom of this letter.  
She said it's for yours, and Kurama's eyes only.**_

Sandaime didn't know what to make out of this. 'Go get me Youko Kurama.'

xxx

Kurama who was busy training himself in Training Ground 03, a Canyon Area to increase his power and strength. However, an ANBU came to see him. 'Yes?'

'Hokage-sama wishes to see you, Kurama-san.' said the ANBU. Kurama raised an eyebrow. He hardly wanted anything to do with humans, unless it's his adoptive sister and 'business trade'.

'That's odd...very well.' he followed the ANBU to the Hokage's Office, wondering what this is all about.

'Kurama-san,' said the Sandaime as he gave Kurama a scroll. 'What do you make out of this? I for one, am skeptical. We have investigated the annihilated villages you said was done by Reikai, so I'm not one to trust the recent developments in that scroll.' Kurama took the scroll and read it.

Naruto was approached by the prince of Reikai, Koenma Jr. and Naruto immediately criticized Reikai through him for what the SDF has done. Koenma admitted that they just found out recently through a huge number of 'death paperwork' on his desk who all died by the same cause: S-Class Reiki Explosion. Only the SDF has such power as Naruto in her current state, is only a B. and when questioned, the Royal Family of Reikai was appalled that the very people they trusted with protecting humans, were the ones killing them en masse. They were sanctioned to their harshest punishments and are now looking for new SDF Candidates, an offer Naruto turned down out of grudge, as it's because of them that she and Kurama were forced to move every day so Koenma asked her that until they find new SDF Candidates, she builds Reiki Barriers to protect human settlements as her mission from Reikai until they can convince youkai to move to Makai. Yes, it existed. But seeing is believing so Naruto was also skeptical about this.

'I admit, I too, am skeptical. Because only the prince is making a move, not the king himself.' Kurama sniffed. 'And Koenma is only heir apparent to Reikai throne, thus the authority and power he wields is not that great. The main power is Enma himself. Unless he makes a public show, instead of sending his son as an envoy, maybe his proposal and apology will be even more accepted, and be more convincing. So I for one, do not believe in this letter.'

'Well, we are of like minds. Being a veteran ninja and a three millennia old youkai has its perks in wisdom.'

xxx

Nami no Kuni...

The farms were a busy place. Naruto kept growing rice, until the last sack was full, as well as spices and other herbs that flavor the foods. Then came the vegetables and fruits. Well, Nami no Kuni will be going vegetarian for a while due to lack of seafood and livestock, unless they begin trading their produce for livestock? For now, re-stocking themselves silly, and building the bridge was their top priority. Even Zabuza and Haku helped out with bridge building, so long as they get a citizenship in the village as they'd rather kiss a mermaid than go back to a village that would sooner kill Zabuza than welcome him back in. Haku was never a nukenin as he wasn't an official ninja for Kiri, Zabuza plucked him out of the street life when he was seven and trained him hard to be a powerful ninja to the point that a fifteen year old surpassed his thirty-something master. He was that talented and Zabuza was a very proud teacher. His only lamentation with Haku was he never kills their enemies, which was why they always come back to annoy them. Aversion to killing is OK but really, he really should have a good judge of character who to let live and who to kill. Seeing the same faces after your bounty every few months can get annoying. Gruff personality aside, Zabuza was a great conversationalist and companion that he and Kakashi somehow became fast buddies.

Haku was the personification of purity it was almost a gary-stu. Good looks-Kiba noted he was more good-looking than Sasuke-a powerful shinobi who could fight toe-to-toe with Naruto in an all-out fight AND defeat her, yet Haku claims that she is as skilled as he. She just lacks actual battle experience, thus couldn't really utilize her skills properly and win. He is also a very gentle, friendly person, kind and extremely loyal to Zabuza as the man saved him from the life of a street child as he was orphaned due to kekkei genkai xenophobia in Kiri in his younger years. And for being fifteen years old, he was so short due to malnutrition affecting his growth. Heck, he was only a head taller than the genins! He is the last of the Hyoton Bloodline thus, and took a liking to Naruto as he was attracted to her beauty and ahem, naive personality he rather saw her as a princess.

Kiba and Sasuke told him that she was raised by a 3000 year old gingitsune youkai, as he promised her parents who were killed in the Kyuubi Attack 12 years ago, thus growing up with a youkai whose emotional capacity was no better than a brick, she grew up the same way knowing nothing about how humans live and about emotions. But she's learning how to be human, so some aspects are 'lost' to her, hence her naivete. Heck, when Kakashi asked her what her dreams(for the future) were, she rather told them of last night's freaky dream! And there are many times that they wanted to bang their heads on the nearest table or wall in exasperation due to lack of common sense, or she interprets and misinterprets things differently. She's not stupid-she's their top kunoichi in the Academy and works as a HEAD RESEARCHER in developing herbal medicines and products in the hospital-she's just horribly naive socially and about being human. That, and she's a sadistic taskmaster in training.

Kiba told Haku how the hell she trained her teammates, after her adoptive brother put Kakashi in the hospital. Haku was freaked out as not even Zabuza was THAT nasty. That, and she is also a genius Trap Master-she designed the new training ground in the village that can kill even the best ANBU, so practically the whole ninja force went to train, and the less injured they were, the better they got. So Haku took to approaching Naruto, now that he had enough knowledge.

Kiba would be interested in her if only she was more of a proper girl. The way she is now, he's more prone to banging his head on the wall and lose what brain cells he has.

Sasuke IS interested, but she was too focused on matters at hand and her work more than her social and love life to the point that it's unhealthy. A relationship with her would not last long, unless she learns how to balance work and having fun. That, and she gets along more with youkai than her fellow kind(he would not tell Haku about Raizen. It was a story he'd rather not repeat).

So Haku wanted to try his luck with Kakashi's permission.

'Getting to know Naruto-chan eh?' Kakashi chuckled as he patted Haku's shoulder. 'You'd better pray to every god you know kid. With that girl, you need all the luck in the world.'

'Oy Kakashi, surely that girl can be within his reach?' Zabuza snorted. Kakashi snorted back.

'Trust me, he needs every luck he can get.' said Kakashi, shaking his head. 'My hair went whiter since she became my student-only, she isn't really my student.' the two of them could see the imaginary question marks on the nukenin's head. 'Naruto is the strongest kid in Konoha. She's only a Genin in rank, but her skills are low Jounin, courtesy of training from hell since she was six from Kurama, her adoptive youkai brother, so I never had to teach her anything. However, life with just her brother who hardly knows anything about being human, Naruto grew up with the mindset and emotional capabilities of an S-Class Youkai. S-Classes mostly are apathetic and those in that rank are considered nobility to their race. They prefer peace and quiet in isolation after several millennia of work to gain their power and that lifestyle affected Naruto's emotional capabilities. You should've met her when she returned home at age 9, she was worse.'

'She even caused our best psychologists and counselors to doubt their skills in their professions while teaching her emotions.' Kakashi continued. 'That, and I became a frequent bar customer. She can't even lie her way out of a wet paper bag and lying is a ninja skill so that's quite problematic. Her words have the finesse of a blunt, ruined sword. Well, she knows how to get excited, angry and annoyed, but other emotions are a long way to go.'

'Then how the hell did she get along with her teammates?' Zabuza questioned.

'Well, she's a natural leader when I wasn't around as they clearly obeyed her instructions.' said Kakashi. 'The boys respect her as she's serious about her profession, works for the interest of the team and the village and not a fangirl. Sadly, most kunoichi in their year are fangirls, so the boys lost all respect in girls until they met her. Only, they want to bang their heads on the wall for the way she is, not because she's a useless fangirl.'

'I see...those are some details I lack.' Haku mused thoughtfully. 'So I need to make a lasting impression.'

'Good luck. You need it.' and Haku left with Kakashi's blessing, if only to make his pupil more human through attraction.

xxx

Haku found Naruto by the farms where she spents most of her day in, as she plays a pivotal role for the village's livelihood and food supply. There she is, beautiful as ever. Only, she was dressed like a normal girl. It just made her cuter in his eyes. He was about to approach her, when she sensed something, and took off. He followed her and she met a young youkai child with messy red hair, a horn on his head and pointy ears. He got severely hurt by the barrier, but not fried to death. And he got in. He was bawling like a typical child would, so Naruto rescued him.

'Are you alright?' Naruto asked the child.

'It hurts! Waaaah!'

'Well, you went through a barrier to keep D-Classes and below out after all.' Naruto gently chided as she began healing the child. 'And it can severely injure C-Classes like yourself. Now hold still, I'll heal you.' upon completely healing the boy which took some time, but greatly exhausting her as she spent most of her power to keep production incoming, she fainted.

'Ah! Neesan! Wake up! Heeey!' the child tapped her face many times. Haku picked Naruto up into his arms.

'She's tired for now, bouya.' Haku told him. 'She did a lot of work before she healed you. She'll be fine with some rest.' the child looked up at him with teary eyes. 'She'll be fine. Come along now. There will be food where we're going to.'


	13. The Two Brothers

A young Kurama took interest in the aftermath of the Kyuubi attack and it's container whom it was sealed away in. He took the baby from Sarutobi with the promise of returning her for two years just in time for Academy Shinobi Training in exchange for Naruto's status being secret...or else. YYH X-Over

* * *

The Two Brothers

Some time later...

Naruto woke up to the smell of food, as she had been exhausted for a while. She got up, took a shower and went downstairs to see Haku talk to the child she healed earlier. 'Haku-san?'

'You're awake.' Haku smiled. 'This child's name is Jin. He's a young wind demon. About 25 years old.' "Older than us but looks like a toddler...weird!" the Hyoton user thought with a sweatdrop.

'Heee...but where are his parents?' Naruto wondered aloud as he sat with the child.

'Mama and papa ran away when 'they' came.' said Jin. 'They hid us under the ground while Mama and Papa lured them away...but they never came back.' he said gloomily with droopy ears. 'So my brothers and I decided to look.'

'In this situation, splitting up is most unwise Jin.' Naruto sighed softly. 'Reikai ruthlessly hunts youkai down, whether they're good or bad indiscriminately. Your parents are probably defeated and taken to Makai, if such a place existed or killed by those purification fanatics.' Jin choked and whimpered. 'I don't know about the rest of your brothers but...you're very lucky.'

'What am I gonna do? I'm all alone and I can't go back home anymore.' Jin sniffled before his eyes went teary.

'Well, you could stay here in this island where you'll be safe Jin.' Haku told him. 'The barrier on this island keeps out youkai to a degree. D-E-Classes are burned to death, C-Classes like yourself would be severely injured and B-Classes would be terribly scalded.' A-S-Classes unharmed.'

'Ehhhh?! Whyyyy?!' Jin whined. The pain he got from the barrier really hurts!

'Well, I'm only a B-Class in strength so that's as much as I can do Jin. I created the barrier.' Naruto told Jin. 'And for humans, D-E-Classes are dangerous due to being semi ghosts, bestial mindsets and malevolent natures. C-Classes up to S can still be reasoned with to a degree into not harming people.'

'Oh.'

'Well, this island is peaceful for you to grow up in, Jin.' Naruto told him. 'Haku-san and Zabuza-san can train you how to fight and defend yourself.'

'Uhh you didn't mention yourself included.' Jin pointed out.

'I'm not from this island Jin. I live far away and my team is staying over for repairs and helping this country stock up on food after a criminal impoverished this island.' Naruto explained. 'Stay in this island until you're either an adult or reached B-Class strength so one day, when you decide to leave, the barrier won't hurt much. Either way you'll be safe here from Reikai.'

'OK.'

'Naruto-san...' Haku smiled before giggling. 'You make a good mother.'

'A mother...huh?' Naruto mused thoughtfully. 'I don't know how to be like one so why say I'm a good mother, Haku-san?'

'You're naturally good with kids'-"for someone who's supposed to be emotionally incapable"-'and Jin likes you.'

'Oh, I didn't know that.' Haku and Jin sweatdropped.

'Now you do.' they chorused.

'Ne ne Naruto-neesan, how old are you?' Jin asked her curiously with the look of an eager puppy.

'Well, I'm 12.'

'12?! But your body looks a hundred year old would have it!'

'Well, humans age physically quicker unlike youkai who ages physically slow. Humans only live for a hundred years after all.'

'Awwww!'

xxx

The Bridge...hours later...

'Well, we're almost done here.' said Tazuna as there's only a little more to go-the current one they're working on that connects to the land in Hi no Kuni. 'Not bad for a handful of men eh?'

'Yeah but we could use a break!' Kiba complained. 'I've done many D-Ranks but we gotta be the first kids who learned how to build bridges, with Naruto's Reiki Spells put inbetween!' well, inside each supporting pillar of the bridge, were two wooden boxes covered in concrete containing barrier ofudas in a plastic bag. Thus while building, they also made a barrier on the bridge.

'AFTER we put gravel and concrete on this last pillar kid.' said Zabuza as they shoveled gravel in to fill up the stone block frame of the bridge to cover the blocks that contained the ofudas. 'We're about done anyway so quit complaining!' the work continued, until the bridge was done. Their break was spent waiting for the concrete to dry. After that, they went home to Tazuna's house in hopes of a big dinner that night. Even if it's all veggies, but beggars can't be choosers...there's no meat in Nami no Kuni at the moment after all...

'Welcome back everybody!' Tsunami greeted as on the table is a rice-with-diced-umeboshi and veggie buffet. For Akamaru it was a roasted rabbit with soy sauce.

"Lucky Dog..." all of the men thought sourly, glaring at the white and brown puppy as Akamaru happily dug into his food. Akamaru is a canine thus could not eat veggies. And is the only one in the house who can eat meat!

'L-let's eat after a shower.' Tazuna twitched as he wasn't too happy either.

'What's wrong, the boys don't look too happy.' Inari pointed out.

'Well, **it's because only Akamaru gets to eat meat**.' said Naruto while eating some mushrooms with her vegetables. 'And men like meat more than we do.' Tsunami just laughed. 'Well, as they say, we hate what's good for us.'

'Too true! Well, we should eat healthy after three long years of hunger anyway.' said Tsunami. 'I almost fear for Inari...three years of malnutrition might stunt his growth as it is...'

'Mom!'

xxx

That night...

'Sensei, a note from the Hokage!' Kiba cried as he tossed Kakashi the scroll. Kakashi grabbed it expertly and read it. 'Naruto!' Kakashi yelled for her.

'Er she's asleep upstairs.' Sasuke quipped. 'She put that kid to sleep and wound up falling asleep too.' Kakashi sweadropped.

'Wake her up then!'

'And be plant food?! No way! Go there and die!' Sasuke retorted. 'She has those things guarding her door!' Kakashi groaned.

'Oh man...'

'Now what?' Haku asked Kakashi. Kakashi sighed.

'Hokage-sama wants Naruto home, as Tsunade-sama returned home.' Kakashi explained. 'And she's the only one with full knowledge about the medical properties of the greenhouse at home, and Kurama was on a rare, classified mission from the Hokage so our next expert is unavailable.' well, in the letter, the sannin loyal to Konoha were forced to return home due to the youkai chaos in the world and none of their jutsus could work, and fuinjutsu don't last long. And this, is coming from Jiraiya, one of the best seals master in the world. 'They want her home asap but...oh well. I'm sure they can wait a little while longer.' he chuckled. 'Sooo Haku, any progress?' he grinned with wagging eyebrows. Haku sighed.

'She's...tough to crack. You weren't kidding.'

'Well, wait for the twerp to grow some more and know more about the world, kid.' said Zabuza. 'Maybe when she grows a little older, she might take interest in men.'

Upstairs...

Naruto was fast asleep with her young charge. However, red glowing eyes were watching from afar, and they woke up.

'Neesan.' Jin whispered as he looked up to Naruto who nodded.

'I know. Stay here.' Naruto got up and went out, clad only in her night dress. She put on slippers and left by the window to follow what she and Jin sensed. However, this one is a tad...different. Their newest guest was a B-Class, judging by his scalded injuries, and a youkai somewhat resembling Jin.

'You have what's mine.' the teenage youkai growled threateningly. It was easy to guess what the angry youkai wanted.

'As, Jin is it? Well this way then.' she said as she led him to Tazuna's house. 'Although upon leaving the barrier, he'll be in for a world of hurt.' Naruto warned him. 'The weaker the demon the more pain. When Jin came here, he was severely injured. Had he been a D-Class, he would be dead. You must be a B-Class as you only got scalded. Any other surviving relatives? He told us that Reikai...got to you.'

'I see you're no fan of Reikai either.' the demon griped.

'Am not. Who would be with the way they do things?' Naruto snorted. 'Wait a minute...wind youkai are natural messengers, yes?'

'What of it, human child?'

'Well...' she told the youkai about her encounter with Koenma. 'However, as sending Koenma instead of going by himself try and earn youkai trust for credibility's sake is an epic fail.' Naruto snorted. 'Koenma's young. Prince and heir he may be but the power he wields is almost next to nothing, given his age. If Enma wanted to convince youkai kind, he should grow some balls and come to Ningenkai personally as well as personally compensate those who had losses from his ex-SDF. Your family and mine included.'

'Heh, I'd love to see him try. Some S-Classes are downright pissed. One of them can kill the big guy and blow up the whole afterlife. Now can I have my brother back?'

'Jin!' Naruto called from the window. 'Come down! Your older brother is here!' Jin took a peek from the upstairs windows and he looked delighted.

'Rokou-niisan!' he cried as he flew outside, and dove for his elder brother happily. 'How did you find me?'

'I sensed your youki around these parts.' the named youkai Rokou held his little brother happily with a chuckle. 'Although the barrier was a tad dangerous for your age, I'm glad you're alive.'

'So what will the two of you do now? For now, no pests called SDF will be around so I can safely say every good and bad youkai can breathe easy for a while.' Naruto told the two youkai.

'I suppose find our other brothers.' Rokou sighed. 'But I do know that our parents are dead. The winds have informed me of their demise.' Jin looked like he had been slapped. 'Don't look like that Jin, you also know what's coming.' Rokou said softly. 'We should all live so they didn't die for nothing.' Jin just sulked.

'Makes me wonder how many more incurred losses.' Naruto sighed.

'So what did you lose from Reikai, Naruto-neesan?' Jin asked Naruto who had a wry smile.

'My childhood.' she said dryly. 'Kurama-niisama, my adoptive youkai brother and I were chased down in a daily basis and wherever we're in, is destroyed hours later whenever he tries to train me. I spent my life on the run, never knowing peace with death constantly at our heels. So I never got to know what being a child is like. I was too busy worrying about living while my brother is busy worrying I'll be used as hostage material if he didn't give up and die for their purist cause. The adults from the ninja village I'm from are teaching me how to be a child, but how can I when the prospect is lost to me? I'm 12 years old, not exactly a child anymore. A child who lived the life on the run and constant paranoia. Peace and being a child is a lost prospect until three years ago. But I'm still adjusting.'

'I see. Your loss is just as great as you are human. Your childhood age is horribly short, unlike ours.' said Rokou. 'I will spread word about your encounter. I for one, share the same opinion as you. Now can we leave the barrier safely...?'

xxx

Inside the house, mostly everyone who was still awake heard the whole conversation from the living room. They were all frozen stiff, until Zabuza broke the silence.

'Well, your kid now knows what being a Nukenin is like.' Zabuza told Kakashi. 'It's a hard, nasty life.'

Sasuke wondered if his criminal brother lived such a life he definitely deserved for killing their family.


	14. The Shadow of a Threat

A young Kurama took interest in the aftermath of the Kyuubi attack and it's container whom it was sealed away in. He took the baby from Sarutobi with the promise of returning her for two years just in time for Academy Shinobi Training in exchange for Naruto's status being secret...or else. YYH X-Over

* * *

The Shadow of a Threat

After spending some time in Nami no Kuni, filling up the country's resources of food, especially rice, Naruto had to go to the water to talk with the mermaids regarding the water industry of Nami no Kuni. Said industry was fishing and shellfish gathering for food for trade to land-locked countries so it's better for them to stay away from human settlements until the next egg-laying year. This way, no harm will come to both parties as human ships have motors and sharp nets that may hurt them and haul them in by accident, and humans getting cursed by vengeful mermaids. The mermaids agreed.

Tazuna's relieved that six generations will be safe from mermaids and their industry OK. Although for now, with no men, they can't fish anyway, until the boys become adults After finishing the bridge and the safety of Nami no Kuni, Team 7 went home. On the way home however...

'I FOUND YOU, KURAMA!' a young man jumped down with pointy ears, black topless brimmed hat and black clothing all over, except for a white sarong around his waist. 'I CHALLENGE YOU TO A THIEVING COMPETI-huh?!' he squawked. 'I smell his smell but where the hell is he?!' he looked around frantically. 'KURAMAAAA!' he ran off into the forest, screaming Kurama's name.

'...good thing we all stayed quiet.' Kakashi blinked. 'We don't want to bring a loudmouth idiot home.'

'Sou ne.' Naruto agreed.

'But...thieving competition?!' Kiba squawked out at her.

'Oh...niisan's occupation before adopting me was being a _bandit_.' three jaws dropped as they paused from walking while Naruto went on ahead. 'He would steal from wealthy youkai nobles for the heck of it due to their fun security he looked forward to break. He'd never steal from human nobles because human nobles don't challenge him and boring.' Naruto exclaimed. 'Apparently he has a self-proclaimed rival we didn't know about...'

xxx

Konoha...

A lengthy report was given to the Hokage regarding Nami no Kuni's situation which was fixed. 'Good work everyone.' said the Hokage. 'For now, you have two days of rest because you have a big job waiting for you.' he said. 'Oh and Naruto-chan, Tsunade wants to see you and your Tome of Herbs and your other books. She said she'll keep herself busy by developing new medicine and treatments using the herbs we have here.'

'Ah, Tsunade-sama will stay for good then?' Kakashi beamed. Her skills are invaluable. Even moreso when she left Konoha out of grief.

'She will, a bit reluctantly given her history. She has no choice this time as she has no Reiki unlike our three girls.' the Hokage deadpanned. 'Jiraiya is also back and will be having a hard time with his network considering our world-wide situation. Right now he's in the Jounin Training Ground trying his luck out.'

xxx

Hospital...

Naruto, clad in her working uniform looked for Tsunade using the picture the Hokage gave her. She found Tsunade coming out of the Lecture Classrooms. 'Tsunade-san? This is Naruto.' said Naruto, introducing herself.

'Been waiting for you for ages gaki.' said Tsunade. 'I want to see your herbal collection and your books about it. It's rare to see herbs and fungi from all over the world in one place you know.'

'Wakatta. But I will have to key your signature in so you can come and go without being Plant Food.' Tsunade shuddered violently. She has seen those things and the bones of people stupid enough to go near the well-guarded greenhouses. She tried her luck and nearly got her arm chomped off. It pays to be a legend sometimes but this takes the cake! They ventured to the greenhouses, to the ward cornerstone guarded by dangerous-looking red trees with mouths containing sharp teeth.

'This is the very plant that niisan used to kill Uchiha Obito twelve years ago.' Naruto told her. 'Well at least my parents are avenged.'

'I didn't expect your father's student of all people to go rogue and cause the Kyuubi Incident years ago either. I hear the Uchiha Clan were furious because due to his stunt, they gained quite the stink eye and suspicion, as well as isolation because the neighbors started getting mistrustful. Then we have the Uchiha Massacre after that. Good grief.' said Tsunade wryly. 'Well, to this day, we wonder why Obito would do that. And how the hell did he get a half-cloned body of my grandfather attached to him. Somebody helped him out and there's a man behind him with access to my grandfather's body, we just don't know who. And with my grandfather's body on study...no doubt my family's secrets are out now.' she grunted.

'You mean the clones?'

'No. My family although only the men can access it, has the kekkei genkai of Mokuton.' said Tsunade. 'Trees that can subdue Bijuu. I hear you have a near similar ability through Kurama.'

'Hai.'

'Well, it's good to have people like you in town. We can sleep much easier. I heard you work as a biochemist...albeit forced to make beauty products?' Naruto twitched. 'Hey now, you're doing our vanities a favor here, don't frown kiddo. In a few years to come, we'll have beautiful, tall people in Konoha and we'll be the envy of the world!' Tsunade chimed brightly.

'Riiiight.' Naruto deadpanned monotonously. 'What's with humans and vanity again?' Naruto spent these two days with Tsunade helping her out with her herbs and notes, understanding her and Kurama's work, before leaving Tsunade to her devices with her notes in creating medicine. Tsunade is a real doctor and medic after all. Naruto is merely a Pharmachemist who created beauty products that are truly effective and made quite a lot of people vanity-happy. Sure it helped them lose weight and their blemishes and got fair skin, and obtained the height they wanted. In the women's case, lose unwanted body hair. But of course, what's inherited through genetics and nature stays, and not even beauty products can change that...unless they had cosmetic surgery done of course.

Of course, what you truly look like...will show through your children.

That's the scary thing about genetics.

xxx

Two days later...8 am...

'Team 7, Yamanaka Ino and Hyuuga Hinata. Your new mission is to put Reiki Barriers in the main roads, villages, towns and farms all over Hi no Kuni, as well as rivers and the capital city, Hoenjou. And at the moment, you must prioritize Hoenjou on our Daimyo's request. All of Hi no Kuni afterwards. It will be a long mission, so pack appropriately and leave in 1200.'

'Sir.'

xxx

And so...

'Reiki barriers all over Hi no Kuni...isn't this a bit much of a stretch?' Ino griped in complaint.

'It can't be helped. In Konoha, only you three can ensure the safety of your country, as well as whatever children you'll have in the future to ensure that the talent to use Reiki passes on.'

'Mou...'

'In short, all pressure are on us, correct?' Naruto asked Kakashi. 'But due to our power, we must mate with a man who are stronger than us. We will not accept a weakling as our alpha mate. That is the law of the strong in the youkai world. Strong parents bear strong young. That's all there is to it.'

'You got one weird, warped logic.' Kiba grumbled.

'And you're a human raised like a youkai so think like a human.' Kakashi sighed wearily. 'I think those psychologists and counselors still failed with you. Maybe you should see Tsunade-sama about counseling when we get back from this job.' It's no news to Team 7 that she's so emotionless that all experts had to work on her to make her well enough to integrate into human society. She was a child with no childhood at all with zero emotions and feelings. Even if she's physically attractive her personality and emotional naivete ain't.

Upon arrival in Hoenjou, Kakashi spoke to the daimyo personally with his team behind him about their mission regarding Hi no Kuni. Apparently, Konoha is paid 50 million just to keep all of Hi no Kuni and its farmlands and river waterways safe. Thus their salary...is 5 million apiece from that 50 million. Wow!

'I can't believe it!' Kiba chimed happily. 'In a short time as Genin, we're paid big money in just two missions!'

'It's justified anyway considering the things we did in Nami no Kuni back then.' said Kakashi. Really now, for two months straight...building a bridge? Doing farmwork? And even helping with stocking up on food! That was his most severe D-Rank ever! 'After this, you boys will be getting more training after the girls apply protection over our civilization.'

'Right...'

'Hoenjou first, the farmlands and soon the main roads. We should have quite a space gap incase anyone decides on expansions and the like.'

'To do this,' Naruto started. 'First I want some questions answered. Ino, Hinata, did niisan teach you wardings?'

'Ehhh no...'

'Then you two will work as Reiki Batteries, and channel your reiki into me while I build the wards. Our power combined will become A-Class upon building the wards. Yare yare, this will take us months, seriously. They really should not overwork us.'

'Then what're we supposed to do in the meantime?' Kiba asked her.

'Guard us because we must not be disturbed. If we lose our concentration, we will mess up and a messed-up product is a waste of power and effort. Only bother us if D and E-Class apparitions are about.' And so...it took them three days to work in Hoenjou, six days in the farmlands because they really made a big space. The rivers, main roads and soon towns and villages...it took them seven months in total with no time for socializing as Naruto was all about work-work-work until meals and sleep. They and their teams even missed the Chuunin Exams that they'll have to attend this December...scratch that, next June because the next event is in Iwa and there's still bad blood between the two nations due to the Shinobi World wars. The next event will be in Kumogakure which is somewhat...safer. In short, they have eight months to prepare for it!

However, when Team 7 came home...

The village is under repairs?!

'What the hell happened here?!' Kiba squawked with wide eyes.

'Hello Kakashi-san...we had quite a messy Chuunin Exams this year.' Izumo greeted chummily.

'To quote Kiba, explain.' said Kakashi tersely as Izumo sighed.

'Our event was used as a joint-invasion plan by Sunagakure and Otogakure led by Orochimaru.' said Izumo to Kakashi's disbelief. 'The village became a Summon-Sannin Playground, with the Ichibi no Shukaku in the mix and it's war. Good thing with our two sannin and Kurama-san back from his job, we survived with of course, collateral damage.' he griped in annoyance. 'Lucky the wards aren't damaged. However there's a twist.' he continued. 'Orochimaru is also posing as the Kazekage, playing Sunagakure for fools for months, and they found his and his guards' decomposing body not far from the village. By autopsy, he was dead for half a year now before the Exams.'

'You've GOT to be joking...' Kakashi twitched. 'And?'

'Well, Orochimaru had no idea his ol' teammates are back and he's quite...shocked.' Izumo chuckled. 'Of course, 2 against 1 ain't fair exactly but who cares? But good thing you and your team left...he's after Sasuke-kun for some reason.' Sasuke blanched. What would a known traitor want with him? 'He came to destroy Konoha, and the last Uchiha. And Jiraiya-sama's hearing weird rumors about Orochimaru too but it's classified. Talk to him for more details and you have an order from Hokage-sama...never let Sasuke-kun out of your sight, especially in the Chuunin Exams in Kumo next year.' said Izumo with a grave expression. 'If this happened in our own home turf, no less, no telling about next year in a foreign country no less.'

'Well...shit. This is what we came home to? I need to get wasted big time.' Kakashi sighed tiredly while scratching the back of his head. He got a whack on his head, courtesy of a vine whip. 'Ouch!'

'...shouldn't you report first before your personal affairs?' Naruto asked him dryly.

'Jeez...'

xxx

'I see...it's been a long while for you.' said the Hokage. He was a mess himself and resembled Danzo now in his injuries. 'And good thing you're finally home. Because once all Jounin are present, only then can they give their official approval which will really put a Godaime in our village.'

'So who did you nominate since we already have the Daimyo's consent?' Kakashi asked him.

'Why, I nominated Gai of course!' the Hokage chimed happily much to Kakashi's comical horror. Gai, the Hokage?! Dear lord may kami have mercy on them all!

'NANIIIII?!' The Hokage laughed out loud.

'Just kidding!' Kakashi face-faulted. The genin STARED at their sensei and Kiba swore he heard chuckling from voices from people he can't see. He guessed they're the ANBU hidded in the Hokage's Office. 'While Gai is a favorable candidate as he is our youngest and strongest Jounin in terms of taijutsu, bukijutsu and speed, as well as a person greatly valuing hard work, diligence and spirit, his personality...uh...let's leave it at that.' he coughed. 'We'll go insane in weeks, screaming youth and promoting Youth Propaganda.' the Hokage shook his head. 'I nominated Tsunade because we need Jiraiya for our Intel Network. Besides, if I nominated Jiraiya, our women Jounin would refuse hands down so she's our next best bet.'

'Whew...I'm glad you have a sane and decent successor at any rate...you SCARED me!' Kakashi shuddered as the Hokage laughed.

'Well retirement, here I come! Sucks to be you, Tsunade! Gahahahaha!' the Genin sweatdropped at how the Sandaime was acting. At the hospital, Tsunade sneezed.

xxx

At the Hot Springs where Jiraiya was PEEPING of all things...

'Jiraiya-sama!' Kakashi called out while Sasuke STARED at the other Sannin in exasperation. Just what kind of people are they? 'Uchiha Sasuke is here and we really need to know what Orochimaru wants from him!' Jiraiya glanced sideways to see Kakashi and Sasuke with him.

'About damn time you came home.' said Jiraiya. 'You guys could be anywhere and guys were hardly in towns and villages which was why we couldn't find you to warn you in time.' he griped as he stood up and dusted his knees. 'We'll talk at the training grounds.' he said as they went to the nearest training ground. There, they began talking.

'This is what we got from one of Orochimaru's Sound Five, Kaguya Kimimaro. Kurama found him coughing up blood in Akagahara and apparently, afflicted by some unknown lung disease. After healing him enough while restrained with many chakra suppressors and leather straps, Ibiki then proceeded to use his usual means as Kimimaro would not talk no matter what. And what we found out was...plentiful.' said Jiraiya. 'Seven locations of Orochimaru's base-prisons and laboratories containing many people with Kekkei Genkai but unskilled as supposedly, Majority of them were kidnapped as defenseless children and experimented on to get their abilities for himself. Others like Kimimaro were charmed by Orochimaru into following him out of loyalty or for the power he promised them. Kimimaro was the former because he is a pure-hearted, innocent child who had no purpose in life and greatly frustrated by it. He is from that Kaguya Clan from Kirigakure who got slaughtered by Kiri's military when that band of fools charged in recklessly, wanting a fight. All of them died save for him. His father only lets him out of his prison cell when his power was needed, as he has the most powerful Shikotsumyaku powers that his own father feared him thus.'

'With such an upbringing...it was easy for him to fall prey to people like Orochimaru and became incredibly loyal to him.' Jiraiya sighed. 'He was trained hard by Orochimaru as he has something nasty in store for him, but Kimimaro did not mind. All for the man who gave him a purpose.' he said wryly. 'However, he soon got afflicted with his disease and could not be cured due to lack of information about his clan. Orochimaru then deemed him worthless. Poor boy got so depressed and just wanted to die. However, Kurama sensed that he possessed Reiki as well. And it was Kurama who gave him a purpose to live again. Tsunade WILL cure him as she is the world's best medic and thanks to Kurama and Naruto's herbal greenhouses, Konoha possessed enough herbs to make it possible as Konoha already has plenty of animal resources. However with a catch. He is to become a member of Konoha's Reijutsu Senmonka as he possesses Reiki, the power to destroy youkai apparitions. And he is to be a Konoha Citizen and to do so, he swore fealty to Tsunade.'

'Is he crazy?!' Kakashi yelped with bulging eyes.

'Crazy, and even the Council was wary. But Kimimaro gladly agreed, just so he'd have a purpose in life again after Orochimaru threw him away. I really worry about that boy.' Jiraiya shook his head. 'He's detained in hospital due to his health. I told you his story so you'd understand him first before judging him as another lackey.' he said. 'That something nasty in store I'm talking about, is Orochimaru's Cursed Seal. He intended on giving one to Sasuke-kun here to make him more susceptible to his influence...and one day, become his vessel.'

'Vessel?' Sasuke frowned.

'Right.' Jiraiya nodded grimly. 'First the Cursed Seal. The seal forcefully absorbs a user's chakra while giving Orochimaru's own senjutsu chakra into the user's body in return, granting enhancements. The user must also possess an above-average chakra capacity in order to wield the cursed seal's power. The forced transformation seemingly eats away at the user's chakra to sustain its state with possibly fatal consequences.' he explained. 'Because the seals forcibly draws chakra from it's user,they will often kill the user when first applied. Orochimaru has averaged a ten-percent success rate when applying these seals based on his first experiment with his ten test subjects, with only one survivor. Additionally, even if the users survive, their body will not be able to easily control the power of the seal given to them. To compensate for this, Orochimaru developed the Mind Awakening Pill. The drug forces a user's body to become accustomed to the unnatural increase in power, but also kills the one who takes it. The sealing technique Four Black Fog Battle Formation and Dark Sealing Method are used to keep the drug from killing the users by placing them in a temporary death state. Prolonged usage of the seals would also corrode both the body and mind of the users due to Orochimaru's chakra being present, making it easier for them to be susceptible to his influence.'

'And then when their will is weak enough...he can use his kinjutsu that enables him to transfer his mind and consciousness into the intended target and claim their body as his own, while destroying the owner's weak mind with his strong one through forceful invasion, killing the target. However, the technique must be done every three years as the host body will begin to weaken and reject him. In a sense, he could be immortal and young forever as long as he keeps this up. Knowing of his ambition to learn every jutsu in the world, the Sharingan is the easiest means to do so. I heard he once targeted Itachi, but Itachi proved to be too powerful for him and got an amputated arm for his troubles, forcing Orochimaru to flee.' Sasuke's eyes bulged. His brother is at such a level already?

'It's to be expected. Genius aside, Itachi is known to work for his level with sweat and pain before he did 'that'. Orochimaru worked for his level through shortcuts and kinjutsu and his own brilliant mind in his desire to gain power through the quick way. And since he switches bodies, who knows how much those bodies trained before being stolen by him? In fact, if anyone got over his reputation as a Sannin, he can easily be defeated. They just have to be quick because he is as slippery as an eel and Kinjutsu are Kinjutsu for a good reason. Even I had trouble catching him because he's very good at that, annoyingly.' he grumbled.

'And what of Kimimaro? How can you be so sure of his loyalty to us now? For all we know, he could be sitting and waiting like a Trapdoor Spider and wait until he has a chance to kidnap Sasuke and drag him back to Orochimaru?' Kakashi asked worriedly.

'That is why you and your team must keep an eye on Sasuke at all times.' said Jiraiya. 'It'll take Tsunade a short while to develop the medicine and surgery needed to heal his lungs. What Kabuto, Orochimaru's medic can never do...she could. Train Sasuke hard Kakashi even if you have to beat it into him so he will not be taken that easily.' he then looked at Sasuke. 'Heard that, Sasuke-kun?'

'A-aa,' Sasuke croaked out with a sweat bead trickling down his face. 'How strong is Kimimaro?'

'He is at Jounin-Level. And his kekkei genkai gives him great, creative versatility in his attacks, and great defense and endurance.' said Jiraiya. 'His greatest strength is taijutsu and bukijutsu thus, as well as kenjutsu. From what Ibiki gathered from him, only someone who mastered taijutsu with great speed can deal with him or someone with jutsu that can render his bones unusable. For now, Kakashi to some degree due to his vast ninjutsu, Gai to a great extent due to his taijutsu, and either Naruto or Kurama who can kill him easily due to their control of plants, particularly the acidic saliva of their Shokuyo Shokubutsu.' he explained. 'Stay near Naruto at all times, until you're strong enough. He'll also be on standard Probation Protocol. If he proved himself, he'll be a great asset for Konoha. He is male at that, meaning, Konoha has hope for having a Kaguya Clan within the village if things worked out.'

xxx

That next day at noon, Tsunade was coronated Godaime Hokage before all of Konoha.

Two people didn't show up nor bothered to care. Of course, they were Kurama and Naruto. On Naruto's part, she's still having a hard time considering herself 'human', and get involved in human affairs, while training with her brother. Then she remembered something.

'Niisan, on your mission, did you meet an idiot youkai demanding you have a thieving competition with him?' Naruto asked him curiously while sparring.

'Oh, I have yet to meet that fellow.' Kurama mused thoughtfully while using grass leaves to attack her from below. 'Where did you meet him?'

'On the way home from Nami no Kuni. He smelled you because of me and thought you're with us. Then when he didn't see you, he ran off calling your name.' Naruto snorted. 'What an idiot.'

'As if I'll deal with a childish person.' Kurama scoffed. 'I have no time for such childish tomfoolery and indulging a want-to-be.' he said in total disinterest. 'Dogs that bark so loud are the ones who are weak. Those who hide their claws and fangs are those who are truly strong and worth looking at. Every beautiful creature possessed either toxins or thorns or irritant bristles. You must be that very creature to live long and be truly powerful.'

'Hai, niisan.'


	15. Joint-Sessions

A young Kurama took interest in the aftermath of the Kyuubi attack and it's container whom it was sealed away in. He took the baby from Sarutobi with the promise of returning her for two years just in time for Academy Shinobi Training in exchange for Naruto's status being secret...or else. YYH X-Over

* * *

Joint-Sessions

Kaguya Kimimaro, age 15.

Former from Kirigakure but never a citizen and also never a nukenin because he 'did not exist' in 'society' as he spent his life mostly in prison until he was nine.

Also, former Otogakure Citizen because he broke his ties with Orochimaru. Wait, Orochimaru broke it first, not him. Still not a nukenin because nobody put him in the Bingo Book yet nor did anything 'bingo worthy'.

Now, he's a Konoha Citizen and stuck in Hospital, because Tsunade and a team of medics is studying his disease and body structure because a Kaguya's body is different from a typical human. His bones scream 'weirdness factor' according to some. But he noted some difference between Tsunade and Kabuto. Tsunade clearly worked hard by the amount of action she and her team had done, while Kabuto claimed to work hard but his expression and his uncaring tone when he talks hardly shows it. He just had no choice but to believe him as he was Orochimaru's best medic and has his ex-master's trust.

Within a month, Tsunade figured out his disease and another three months to figure his body out, in order to gather information about a Kaguya member's body so in the near future, if he gets sick again, they can act fast. A month to make medicine for him when it took Kabuto longer than that(but even then, it had to be taken periodically with temporary effects), and an estimated 'just three months' to figure his body out when Kabuto gave up on it?

'How? Who on earth are you?' Kimimaro wheezed out while coughing when Tsunade gave him the verdict and checked on his vitals to see if he's well enough to undergo surgery. 'Even Kabuto, Orochimaru's best medic gave up on finding the information you could get.'

'I am a Medic through and through Kimimaro. After all, I am the world's first modern medic and doctor.' Tsunade told him. 'A medic's job is never done until his/her patient is cured and healed. That is our work ethic that I myself made when I became the first modern medic in the era of the Second Shinobi World Wars. A medic's only limitations are their hard work, technique, knowledge, intelligence, dedication and diligence. If this Kabuto could not help you, it simply means he is just a mid-ranking medic that lacked qualities I stated even if he's Orochimaru's second-best scientist. Maybe he is more scientist material than medic at any rate. For a difficult case like you, I can work a miracle provided I have every resource I need to make it happen. Fortunately for you, we have.'

'Hai...'

'Now off to the operating room we go.' she said as some nurses pushed his bed out of his ward...

xxx

Team 7...

'That's our new situation kids.' said Kakashi to 2/3 of his team, Kiba and Naruto. 'Until we are 100% sure that Kaguya Kimimaro is completely loyal to us now because we gave him what Orochimaru never will and can, we will step up our training come hell or high waters. Oh yes, I'm chucking you guys to Maito Gai too. He'll happily help you in taijutsu because it's more his forte, not mine. Naruto, you join this taijutsu class too because you're mostly a long-range bukijutsu fighter with high evasion skills, you need something to fall back on incase you run out of plants in a place that has no plants.'

With that, Kakashi took them to another training ground where there's a man in body-fitting green spandex, a mini-me, a Hyuuga and a girl in odango. 'Gai, my kids are here.' he said.

'So they need taijutsu lessons from me aye?' Gai grinned. 'I'll show them the power of youth!' Kiba and Sasuke went green. Naruto? No reaction as usual. Kakashi just looked at his porn. The Hyuuga and the girl sighed in resignated exasperation. 'Introduce yourselves to your youthful comrades as we'll be together for quite some time!' he chimed cheerfully.

'Ooh me first, me first!' the mini-me cried enthusiastically. 'I'm Rock Lee, Gouken Specialist, nice to meet you!'

'...I'm Hyuuga Neji.' said Neji.

'I'm Tenten. Unlike these guys I favor Bukijutsu.' said Tenten. 'So you guys are training with us in taijutsu right?'

'Yeah because sensei's forte is ninjutsu and genjutsu.' said Kiba. 'I'm Inuzuka Kiba. I'm a Teamwork-Taijutsu specialist with Akamaru here.' said Kiba as he pointed at Akamaru on his head. They nodded because they know how the Inuzuka work.

'Uchiha Sasuke. I don't particularly specialize in anything because I want to be good at anything if I have to.' said Sasuke. 'With a case like mine, overspecialization WILL hurt.'

'...Uzumaki Naruto, can my ability be considered bukijutsu I guess?' she wondered aloud, earning her puzzled looks.

'I guess?' Tenten repeated incredulously. Naruto reached in her hair, took out a seed with some rootlets in it, and made it grow quickly into a salivating Ojigi plant, freaking out Team Gai as the plant loomed threateningly over them.

'She owns some carnivorous plants.' said Kiba with a shrug. 'She can also turn harmless flowers into pretty pinwheel darts and grass swords. As long as you're around nature, you ain't safe from her. The grass you're sitting on can shoot up and impale you many times over till you die.' four pairs of wide eyes bulged as Naruto regressed the Ojigi back into it's seed state and hid it back in her hair.

'S-scary...' Lee shuddered. Gai blinked many times.

'Well, I'm glad to see your specialties but we will be focusing on your taijutsu since Kiba-kun aside due to his family, 2/3 of you aren't up to youthful snuff, so I suggest...weights!' Gai beamed as he took out a scroll and unsealed it to reveal weights. 'After running about 100 laps around Konoha at your fastest and you got used to your weights, you will enter the Playgrounds. We will train your speed and evasion abilities first before actual taijutsu training. Even my youthful students started out that way!'

'Then...can I train in my adult form to train in weights that an adult body can handle, Gai-sensei?' Naruto asked Gai as Kiba went beet red and...embarrassed. Sasuke went pink and pinched his nose, much to Team Gai wondering why. 'This way, the training my adult form can handle will be twice the results in my real form.'

'Oho, so you want to handle heavier weights but...adult form?' Gai blinked as Kiba and Sasuke quickly turned around as Naruto grew...grew...taller...slender...and soon, she became a beautiful, shapely young woman and definitely an adult version of herself, leaving Team Gai shocked speechless. Her dress is now a waist-length 'shirt' so tight on her top due to her full and shapely breasts D-Cups, and her underwear was on the verge of stretched beyond limits it now looked like a low-waist lacy bikini bottom.

3/4 of Team Gai sported severe nosebleeds of manly excitement, and a horrified Tenten yelled, 'PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!'

'..._I am_ wearing clothes.' Naruto pointed out blankly. Tenten twitched and Mt. Tenten erupted.

'I MEAN, CLOTHES THAT FIT YOUR ADULT FORM! SHRINK BACK AND GET SHOPPING THIS INSTANT!'

'Oh, why didn't you say so in the first place?' Tenten wanted to bang her head on the tree in exasperation as Naruto shrank back. 'Be back in a few minutes.' and Naruto leapt off for shopping.

'T-that girl is so exasperating and to think we just knew her for five minutes...' Tenten swore with a shakily raised fist.

'Join the club.' Sasuke said wearily as he and Kiba opened their eyes.

'Naruto-chan is attractive, sexy, beautiful and hot as an adult.' Kiba sighed. 'But she has a zero personality, emotionally naive and has no idea how human morals, social relationships and culture works. She's raised by Youko Kurama, her adoptive older brother gingitsune youkai.' he explained. 'And since Kurama has no idea how we operate, so does she. You tell her to be modest and she'll tell you 'Huh? What's modesty?' like that!' he cried while pointing at Tenten.

'She's been in psychological and counseling therapy by the Sandaime in our Academy Years and we think they failed because she hasn't changed a bit.' Sasuke drawled wryly. 'She won't care what you think, she'll do her thing even if it's weird and wrong to us. She'll wind up giving perverts motivation to perv on her and she won't care. But if a man she deems as 'weak and unworthy' pulls the moves on her, they'll be plant food because she'll only allow a strong man stronger than her to touch her 'that way'. Youkai laws she said.'

Four jaws dropped.

'And let's face it...Naruto is stronger than all genin in the world.' said Kiba. 'She'll be willing to go to an older guy as long as they're strong.' he quipped in a deadpan voice. 'So guys her age like us don't have a chance unless we work our butts off and be boyfriend-worthy material.'

Soon, Naruto came back as an adult, dressed in a blue halter top baring her midriff and jogging pants. Problem? No bra.

xxx

And so...it took Team Gai quite long to get used to Naruto's...oddities.

These four months were dedicated to muscular training(even moreso on the boys' part because they're boys), stamina and endurance training as well as speed training by wearing weights and running all over Konoha, doing upper body drills, and training hard on flexibility, reflexes, agility, timing, speed, instinctive dodging, and proper dodging techniques. and the routines switch every week for four months. On the fifth month, Gai finally taught them taijutsu, after checking their body-type before giving them a scroll containing a taijutsu style that had techniques, and training methods required for said styles.

For Kiba, it was a scroll labelled Jikyokuken or Ground Tumbling Fist. It was close to the Inuzuka Style Taijutsu at the same time, different.

For Sasuke, it was Shinirokugoken and both boys must undergo Iron Shirt and Iron Palm training as well as use of kime bags filled with tightly-packed sand. And for Naruto, her form and technique made it VERY DIFFICULT for Gai to find a scroll for her to study. She was very flexible, nimble, lightweight and agile but those traits easily hid her strength, especially because she tends to dress like a civilian girl to conceal the fact that she's a ninja in Konoha unless she is on missions. Her fighting style was mostly Musabetsu Kakuto Ryu wherein she moves and attacks the way she wants to, mostly utilizing quick, swift and graceful strikes and acrobatics with a mix of hakkyokuken. Just that, she prefers a quicker job via death by flora towards people below her in skill, and will only use taijutsu on people who are above her in skill. And her fighting form is that of...animals. Then again...

And during their time with Team Gai...

Kiba and Sasuke offered Tenten good money to turn their teammate into a proper girl. 80000 each from them and they had no problem-their two missions were big money-payers. Naruto exasperated them out of their wits and they'll be driven crazy by her naivete and her 'I don't care what you think' personality at a mere age 12. The catch? She'll only get that money if she succeeded within their joint team training time. So Tenten rose to the task due to what's at stake. She has to because Naruto has zero modesty indeed and has no idea how her adult form affects boys and adult men. What's usually common sense is beyond her. And she gives a free show without knowing it that at this rate, the men of Teams Kakashi and Gai will suffer Anemia from frequent nosebleeding.

She taught Naruto what it 'means' to be a 'morally good' girl, not 'how to be' a girl because the hospital already covered that. From her, Naruto learned what she should have known long ago...and Tenten struck gold when Naruto's non-existent modesty finally existed. She understood herself and being a girl better although...her idea of a girl? She emulated Tenten but still, it was better than what she used to be, although she has yet to express genuine emotions because she's emotionally a 'newborn'. If girls their age are infatuated and fangirling over the rookie-of-the-years and learning about love, Naruto has no idea love, joy, happiness, sadness, etc existed and had trouble comprehending those. Tenten dragged her shopping, karaoke, learning hobbies outside training time and work(Team Gai found out she's the genius lead Pharmachemist in making Dermatology Products since she was nine years old).

Granted, Tenten herself used these products, she just had no idea Naruto cooked it all.

Tenten earned Kiba and Sasuke's respect for changing their wacky teammate into a proper girl(the emotions can wait) and got paid well by the boys and Tenten was one happy kunoichi who got a big paycheck. Said boys said goodbye to their days of banging their heads on walls and trees from exasperation, much to Neji's amusement.

Now if only he and Tenten could find a way around their wacky **sensei **and _**teammate**_...

xxx

'So, how's your time with Team Gai kiddies?' Kakashi asked his team.

'Very, very profitable!' Kiba grinned smugly. Even Sasuke looked very happy, much to Kakashi's surprise. Naruto looked on blankly as usual.

"What the hell did they do?" Kakashi wondered to himself while scratching his head. 'Alrighty kiddies! 2/3 of you will learn ninjutsu from me. Naruto, just improve your skills so you should train while improving your raw muscle strength and pain endurance.' he said. 'I can't teach you elemental ninjutsu or you'll lose your power over plants. You already know neutral ninjutsu so I have nothing to teach you.'

'Whaddya mean by that?' Kiba croaked out.

'To control plants as her weapons, her chakra must never have experience in elemental jutsus because one single usage alone will change what used to be 'neutral chakra' into having elemental potential.' Kakashi explained. 'If that were to happen, for example Sasuke. If he used a plant jutsu Naruto taught him, the plant will burn before he could start as he has Katon experience already. For a ninja to wield plants as weapons, they have to give up on learning elemental ninjutsu FOREVER at a young age.' Kiba and Sasuke gasped at that. 'Due to this, that technique is dying with Kurama and Naruto being the only known users of plant jutsu...I think.' he said wearily. 'Once I teach the two of you enough ninjutsu and genjutsu, we will start on teamwork drills...in the playgrounds. I'm telling you kids this now, you must work as a team until our hosts say so in Kumogakure.' said Kakashi.

'You mean Konoha has no bad blood with Kumo?' Naruto asked him. Due to the invasion, Konoha's relationship with Suna is now strained. Kirigakure? That place is still rebuilding from the Blood Purge started by Yagura and the Godaime Mizukage Terumi Mei was asking Tsunade for a treaty. Iwa? Third Shinobi War grudges. Amegakure? Unknown. Takigakure? Neutral relations. Jomae Village? Neutral. Kusagakure? Neutral. Nadeshiko Village? Neutral. Shimogakure? Neutral but they can't stand the tropics but they might attend Kumo's event.

'Well, that almost happened.' said Kakashi. 'Because before the Yondaime Raikage A, the Sandaime Raikage tricked Konoha into forming a peace treaty with them just so they can enter and kidnap an unmarked Hyuuga. A Blood Theft Crime. Kumo denied the crime and accused us of killing their Head Ninja because Hiashi-san killed his daughter's kidnapper, thus with the guy dead, we couldn't get proof that Kumo started the mess in the first place. And to avoid war, Kumo had the gall to demand the head of the Hyuuga Clan as compensation so they get a Hyuuga either way. However, they did not specify WHICH head as the Hyuuga have two houses: the Main and the Branch.' he explained. 'And conveniently, the two heads were twin identical brothers, so Hizashi-san offered to die so upon his death, Kumo will never get the clan's secrets as the family juinjutsu destroys the Byakugan. When Kumo found out, they have no excuse this time through that loophole.' he continued. 'However, due to this, while the Hyuuga bore a grudge towards Kumo, the Hyuuga Clan are divided. The Branch bore a grudge to the Main. Relationships between two houses are tense to this day with one-sided animosity. So you kids better not be surprised if you see Neji-kun give Hinata-chan angry glares or something.'

'Oh man...and that's not in history lessons in the Academy?' Kiba croaked in disbelief.

'It's to keep gossip and stigma off the Hyuuga Children when they go to school.' said Kakashi. 'Kids are worse gossips than old women sometimes and bullying is common in your younger years. The only exception is the Uchiha Clan Incident that even kids are aware of because adults all around them wouldn't stop talking about it for a month and because some of them lived near the compound when the incident occurred, a couple people witnessed it no doubt and word spread like fire lit on oil. So the incident with the Uchiha is never a secret.' Sasuke shook at this. Why the huge difference? 'Well, let's stop the depressing talk and Naruto, someone important to your late father is waiting for you at home.'

Naruto blinked.

'Someone...important?' she mused thoughtfully.

'Yeah. After the Kyuubi Attack 12 years ago, he's the ideal one to raise you but your dad entrusted you to Kurama because that guy wasn't around at the time and he knew he could count on Kurama to take care of you despite only meeting the guy once.' said Kakashi. 'And this person wants to catch up with the goddaughter he never saw not even once and he looks forward to meeting you.' he said kindly as he patted her head. Naruto just...looked shocked and overwhelmed. As far as she knew, she's an orphan with no family left. She's also fully aware of what Kurama witnessed of her parents before he reached them in time. But nothing about a godfather!

'Ah...I see.' she slowly turned around and disappeared in a floral shunshin.

'...she's upset.' said Sasuke with a slight frown. 'And she rarely gets upset.'

'This guy is sooo dead. Wonder how he'll die today?' Kiba wondered aloud as next thing they know, giant plants sprouted up and caused chaos not far from them. 'Yikes.'

xxx

Jiraiya

Age: 50  
Status: Jounin/Sannin  
Marital Status: Single  
Occupation: Writer/In Charge of Konoha's Intel Network  
Family: Uzumaki Naruto(goddaughter)

Said Goddaughter was chasing him with her plants in vindictive zeal and he was running for his life. 'Wait Naruto! Let me explain! Let me talk!' Jiraiya wailed as the monster plants were chasing him. And behind Naruto were two pairs of giant 'wings' made from the plant Balsam Flower seed pods that she mutated to be gigantic spread wide open with equally large seeds, and fired the seeds like bullets and Jiraiya used his years of experience to dodge the bludgeoning projectiles. 'Waaaaah!' he wailed in horror. Even worse, grass around him shot up, aiming to catch him and he quickly used Shunshin to flee because the area Naruto lived in, is full of plants, thus surrounded by enemies all over.

When he was gone, Naruto was shaking.

She is pissed off.

xxx

'Back so soon Jiraiya?' Tsunade raised an eyebrow while in the hospital, giving Kimimaro a check-up after the surgery.

'Naru-chan is very pissed with me for some reason...' Jiraiya whimpered. 'I waited for her at home and when she came back, she started attacking me with her plants! I don't remember pissing off the goddaughter I never met not even once and I was there to get to know her! I nearly died from her plants!' he freaked out. 'It was my years of experience that enabled me to dodge a barrage of giant seeds, shooting grass spikes, plant monsters that _spits acid_...' he shuddered.

'I think you just stated why she's pissed at you, ahou.' Tsunade deadpanned. 'Kurama took Naruto home when she's nine years old. You could have started from there but instead, you waited four years before meeting her. Until now, Naruto believed she's an orphan through and through with no family left.' she sighed. 'She has Kurama but even so, she knows what her family went through and for her last one to never see her until now...well, you deserve that floral assault from earlier.' Jiraiya sighed sulkily. 'It looks like I have to arrange a meeting and make IT an order for her to come without attacking you on sight. And after that, it's a long road to winning the kid over and welcome you. Kurama said he will not interfere in your affairs if it means helping him fulfill his promise to Minato.'


	16. Housemate

A young Kurama took interest in the aftermath of the Kyuubi attack and it's container whom it was sealed away in. He took the baby from Sarutobi with the promise of returning her for two years just in time for Academy Shinobi Training in exchange for Naruto's status being secret...or else. YYH X-Over

* * *

Housemate

Jiraiya watched his goddaughter from afar.

Her house was surrounded with what Tsunade called 'Ojigi' and 'Shokuyo' and the giant 'seed-popper's in between. He sighed gloomily. He trailed her for a week to do her routine which was physical training in her adult form. She's very beautiful, considering she's a good mix of her parents' good looks. If Minato was alive, he'd have trouble beating boys off his baby girl with a spiky metal stick. But as she is now, Naruto did not need that. Naruto wanted strong men as life-mates to have strong children. To boys stronger than her, she's willing to do the dirty with them once they proved they're worthy alphas. Much to his horror, Kurama told him she slept with an S-Class Sentoushin Youkai who was in heat at the time and it was either her or defenseless humans who had no clue of the danger near them, so to protect them, she changed into her adult form and did it with a man who's a couple millennia older than she is. She even admitted that she enjoyed it because Raizen was THAT good(and he did all the work because she has no idea how to satisfy a man aside stripping naked and spreading her legs) that they did it for twelve hours!

What kind of stamina did they have for _sex_? Because of the Kyuubi and her training, indeed, she has that stamina...

He shook his head rapidly. The fact that his goddaughter lost her virginity to a man ages older than her instead of a man she really loved was so...SO TRAGIC! While his mind came up with crazy fantasies, he was in over-imaginative mode that he wound up writing it all down in his 'inspiration notepad'...

He was horrified minutes later.

Suuure he gets inspiration off 'sights' but there's no way in hell he'll use his goddaughter as material or she'll have another reason to shower acid spray on his ass.

xxx

'Alrighty, you're good to go Kimimaro.' Tsunade told him as he was at her office in the hospital and she took out a two-inch thick book. 'And take this book with you. From now on it should be a family treasure of yours. It's up to you to protect this as someday, your family will be needing this book if shit hits the fan.' she said with a grave expression. 'However, you're still on Probation and here's your watcher until you settled down finally.' she said as out of the closet, out came Kurama. 'Good looks aside, he is the very reason for the saying roses have thorns. He's stronger and more skilled than any kage in this world and he sticks around because of his young ward. They will be your watchers for a year until things are official.' she said.

'I am Youko Kurama.' said Kurama. 'You will be living with me and my ward during this Probation Period.' he said. 'Come. I believe shopping with my ward is in order.' they left the office. Kimimaro STARED at the back of his watcher as they walked out. '...what?'

'They say you're a kitsune...'

'_Gin_gitsune.' Kurama corrected. 'Please do not mistake me for a lowly animal spirit who plays tricks and pranks on people.' said Kurama drolly. 'I am a nature spirit who has the unfortunate job of restoring nature after fools destroyed nature after a particularly destructive battle to maintain the balance of elements in this world. The past wars overworked me as it is and its hard to build but easy to destroy.'

'...how many tails?'

'...seven.'

'You're near the peak of your strength then.' Kimimaro remarked. 'They say kitsune youkai achieve the pinnacle of their power by gaining nine tails.'

'Yes but very few of us achieve that honor unfortunately.' said Kurama. 'Not even I know what happens to they who gained nine tails. They tend to disappear upon evolution.' he explained. 'And we hate venturing into the unknown.'

'...I see.' soon, at the Uzumaki Residence...

'Naruto! I brought our guest home.' Kurama called out as Naruto came out of the baths in her adult form in a way-too-small bathrobe before shrinking back to a kid. Kimimaro STARED incredulously with wide eyes. 'Look after him while I'm out working because my shift is at night. You have plenty of time.'

'Hai, niisan.' said Naruto as Kurama vanished. Naruto then looked at Kimimaro. 'Come. I will show you your room.' Naruto led him upstairs to his room. However...said room...is a girl's room.

'I think you're mistaken.' Kimimaro deadpanned as he saw the bedroom decorated as girlishly as possible but thankfully, NOT in pink.

'Iie. You're rooming with me.' said Naruto to his surprise. 'I am your warden by day, niisan is your warden at night. Since we don't have a futon, you'll be sharing my bed with me.' Kimimaro did a double-take.

'But that's improper!' he choked out. Despite the people he once hung out with, even he has morals!

'You think I care? No I don't.' Naruto scoffed. 'I may be taught modesty as it's expected from a girl, but I see modesty as a weakness to a kunoichi like myself. Underhanded fools will deliberately damage clothes of women to make them focus on covering themselves than fight for survival and get captured in the process. I don't care if you see me naked at all in either my real body or my adult form. I'm long used to it.' she said as she tossed aside her bathrobe, making her stark naked before her roommate, showing him her flawlessly smooth, shapely well-trained body with developing breasts. He gulped as he could not help but look, because it was somehow strangely appealing while she took out a thong from her drawer and put it on, before looking into her dresser.

'Heee...you're looking at my body.' Naruto smirked as she turned to look at him, affectively showing him her front. 'Is my body that appealing to a fifteen year old like yourself?' Kimimaro knew the best way to live is to stay silent. 'Heh, if you want to touch me, defeat me first. I will not allow a weak man to bed me.' she snorted as she went back to rummaging her closet. 'So far, only two had the privilege.'

'You mean you really don't care who you sleep with, as long as they're strong?' Kimimaro sputtered as Naruto took out clothes bigger than her, just so she can change into her adult form and wear it. Is she REALLY tempting him with her tempting body?

'No. It simply means I have more choices who I marry one day and have strong children with strong men. Weak children will not last long in the cruel world of shinobi and I will rather eat dirt than see a child of mine die because he is weak because he had a weak father and inherited his weak genetics.' she said wryly. 'Come. Time for shopping and we're using the money Godaime gave us for your clothing.'

Kimimaro knew his life just got...weirder.

xxx

The Village...

Konoha was a bright place full of trees and nature. The place is also colorful unlike dark, underground Otogakure. Nothing but concrete walls and dimly lit rooms. The only rooms that had actual fluorescent lighting are the laboratories, storage warehouses, and the rooms of the privileged who earned Orochimaru's favor like himself, and the man's quarters. Others had to deal with candlelight or flaming torches. Of course, when the candle melted or the torch turned to ashes, it's a world of darkness.

And Orochimaru used to be from HERE. Why trade such a bright, colorful warm place in favor of a cold, dark hole underground? He just couldn't comprehend it. The people are free and happy...and the women and young girls, almost perfect. Their skins were fair and flawless like Naruto's. They're also tall and women have big, full breasts. What's going on here? 'Ara, never seen people like this, haven't you?' Naruto snorted. 'It was because of me that girls schieved their dreams of being truly beautiful. I was a genius Pharmachemist who created effective beauty products that turned unsightly dark skin into a beautiful fair shade. Body blemishes and body hair are a thing of the past. People with height issues can grow tall as they wished. Those with balding heads could grow back their hair. Those with dry and stiff hair gained soft silky tresses. So how do you like Konoha's women? Although even if I give them a helping hand, their beauty depends on who their parents are and what they look like.' she chuckled. 'After all...children inherit traits from both parents, no?'

'Well yes...'

'Well, you'll have your pick of these lovely ladies as your future mate. You are now a Konoha Citizen so feel truly blessed and happy you get to live in a beautiful place, Kaguya Kimimaro.'

'Eh...' Kimimaro just went slack-jawed.

And so, in shopping for clothes...the clothes are...well...

'Isn't this...high-quality silk?!' first stop, kimonos and sleepwear. Kimimaro held a kimono that took his fancy and the material was...very soft and silky in his hands.

'Oh, that's because niisan and I mutated mulberry trees to affect our Silk Farms so the Silkworms produce better silk than they normally would.' Naruto explained. 'They would normally be expensive but as they say, supply affects prices.'

'And the other cloth are unusually smooth and nicer to touch...'

'Any cloth that came from plants are mutated by us to make that possible.'

'Are you serious?!'

The village and now clothes. Did he enter an alien world?

The footwear...Kimimaro no longer needed to ask. The high quality wood and rubber came from mutated trees most likely...after buying his wardrobe, they went grocery shopping next, but...

Why are the fruits and vegetables bigger than the norm? Even the mushrooms...?

Nevermind!

At home...

Kimimaro watched Naruto do multi-tasking in preparing ingredients by having grass come out of her head as extra 'limbs' so everything was done in five minutes. All that's left, is cooking. And since she cooked pure vegetables and Miso soup, that really didn't take long. 'Here.' The food was all vegetables with saucy soup that smelled good, fruit salad and miso soup. 'I'd cook meat, but the Akimichi went on a meat-shopping spree two days ago there's literally nothing until Konoha gets re-supplied again with livestock and seafood.'

'...'

They were about to eat when somebody yelled, 'Uzumaki-sama! The Hokage wishes to see you immediately and bring Kaguya Kimimaro with you!' the two exchanged looks...

xxx

Tsunade twitched as the two brought their plates and chopsticks with them, eating in her office while others sweatdropped. 'As you all know,' Tsunade started. 'When Kirigakure finally rebuilt themselves from Yagura's Blood Purge while under the control of Uchiha Obito, the newly-coronated Godaime Mizukage Terumi Mei asked us for an alliance treaty. The Yondaime Mizukage Yagura willingly stepped down out of guilt of the chaos he caused while under influence. Yagura will be sent to us as an ambassador, while we will send Jiraiya as ours. There will be talks between us for a week, so I expect everyone to be on their best behavior. In three days, Yagura will come and naturally, he'll find out about Kaguya-san living with us.' she said as all eyes fell on Kimimaro who stiffened. 'The Kaguya Clan originally belongs to Mizu no Kuni but as the last survivor, Kimimaro will have his last say about that and make his firm decisions to Yagura, should the guy approach him. Kimimaro, do you know Yagura?'

'...no. I don't even know what he looks like.' said Kimimaro while shaking his head. 'You know why.' Tsunade nodded in understanding, knowing of the boy's childhood as she took out a photo of Yagura.

'This is him. Memorize this face.' said Tsunade. 'Naruto, you, Hinata and Ino will be coming with Jiraiya. Mizukage will do business with us in exchange for applying security to Mizu no Kuni through Reijutsu. They will begin trading business with us for seafood products as our usual supplier, Nami no Kuni has a big problem considering Merfolk _ate their men_.' she and some others shuddered. 'There's only one old man left and one man can't haul in a big net.' she sighed. 'We'll also be trading produce and grains with them since the Blood Purge Wars pretty much destroyed their farmlands also. You will depart tomorrow for Mizu no Kuni, to Kirigakure. Pack appropriately. That country hardly sees any sun, always misty and notoriously colder than Suna at night. Ask Kimimaro for reference.'

xxx

On the way home...

'Yes, Mizu no Kuni, due to being surrounded by the ocean and water...it does get very cold since it's windy most of the time. All we needed was lighting and nobody ever once complained about getting too hot on summers but we do complain about the cold.' said Kimimaro. 'But I only heard stories of that.'

'Nande?'

'Because most of my life, my clan sealed me away in fear of my unusually strong Shikotsumyaku and I have white hair, a mutation unlike my clansmen who all has black hair.' Kimimaro sighed. 'The only time I was let out was when they needed my power. And on that very day, the Kaguya Clan perished save for me. I only heard stories in my underground prison.'

'So you're another 'last of his kind' huh? I know of another from Kirigakure who's also the last of his clan. He's with Zabuza but just like you, he was never an official citizen nor did he do anything worth getting blotted in Bingo Books. They're sticking around somewhere due to youkai around and about. It's hard to tell who's good, neutral and who's bad in this world.'

'I see.'

'Makes me wonder what is Uchiha Obito thinking. At this rate the whole world will blacklist the Uchiha name and I worry for my teammate who bears that name. He'll bear that stigma because of the trouble his relatives caused. And foolish humans tend to think children inherit the sins of their parents just to have a scapegoat to blame. And when they do that, the children forced to take the blame will gain hatred and resentment towards these foolish adults and eventually, a self-fulfilling prophecy will occur. Well, they want it, they got it. And it's their fault in the first place.'

'You have a rather morbid view of this world.' Kimimaro remarked.

'I learned everything bad humans have done, so that I may learn from their foolishness and mistakes. If you never knew, how can you change the present and the future? Little by little, step by step. However, it's up to the humans to change. There's only so much we can do after all.' Naruto quipped.

xxx

That night...

Kimimaro just got through his first day in the village. Konoha was stark different from Otogakure but no doubt it's government is also different. His warden slept early witha good reason. He can't leave her house or the plants surrounding the house will attack him. And they were the kind that sprays bone-melting acid. No wonder she and her 'brother' are his wardens. She sleeps on her side of the bed wearing just a white thin top and underwear. Why is he made to sleep with a temptress again?

Right...nobody in Konoha can fight off a combat pragmatic kekkei genkai like his except for two people.

One of them watching him from a tree and the other right next to him. He sighed. Maybe he should sleep too. At the next day...tension was at the village gates. Naruto was GLARING at Jiraiya who was trying to ignore her glare behind him.

'Then ladies, we should proceed. It'll take us three weeks to get to Kirigakure or less depending on our speed.' said Jiraiya. 'Let's get moving.' he said as they sped off. From afar, Kurama sighed and shook his head.

'This will be a long three weeks.' he snorted. 'Good luck...Jiraiya. You have to earn that very title Minato gave you. We kitsune harbor grudges and as my ward, Naruto inherited that particular trait as she grew up in my care after all.' he vanished in rose petals.

xxx

In the trip...

'You know...isn't this a bit awkward?' Ino hissed.

'Un...Naruto's clearly angry about something.' Hinata whispered back. 'This is scary, her sakki is really palpable...'

'What'd we do to deserve this again?' Ino whimpered sulkily as they leapt on trees.

'Well...we're Reijutsu users?' Hinata supplied helpfully weakly before they both sighed in resignation. At front, Jiraiya was sweating buckets.

"For a girl of 12, her sakki really is potent." Jiraiya sweatdropped. He knew he has a lot of work to do and Tsunade arranged this just so he could. He better not waste this opportunity! By nightfall...

This again.

'KURAMAAAA! COME OUT! I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU FOR YEARS!'

'He's looking for sensei?' Hinata blinked as they looked up from their meal of fruits. Naruto got up and jumped into the water.

'Wha-hey?!' Jiraiya sputtered as Naruto is soon breathing through a straw from the water.

'WHERE DID YOU GO AGAIN?!' the presence is gone.

'Naruto! He's gone!' Hinata called out as Naruto surfaced from the water. 'Who's that?'

'Some idiot who wants to challenge niisan on who gets to rob the most youkai nobles and live to become the best bandit.' said Naruto flatly. 'Niisan holds that title for quite some time now.'

'And someone wants to take the top dog spot, is it?' Jiraiya said wryly. 'There's always stuff like this in the world. Someone admires you. Wants to be like you and finally, be better than you. That one most likely wants Gekokujo over Kurama.'

'Hmph.'


End file.
